Naruto and the Haunted Auditorium
by g0o0gle3y3s
Summary: The shinobis of Konoha and Suna are to put on a play for the 2 villages. What happens when unexplainable things begin to happen to the students? Please R&R! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Please R&R!! Please no flames!! **

**ENJOY my crappy story!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Age: 13 old years.**

**Italics: Thoughts**

**Please use your imagination for all facial expressions.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1**

Everyone in Konoha and Suna knows that the high school auditorium out by the border between the two countries is haunted.

Many say that it's just a legend that the auditorium was haunted by ghosts, but many believed that it was the spirits of the past shinobis who have passed away. They say that it's the restless spirits who causes the unexplainable, supernatural events that happens around there; many likes to believe it's a legend and stuck with that belief.

Now the students of Konoha and Suna must visit this eerie auditorium to put on a play for the entire 2 villages.

"Why do we have to do this stupid play anyways?" asked the frustrated Naruto.

"Because, Naruto, it's for Elders and Feudal Lords and plus you can "train" while you're acting. Besides, they wish to see how well the shinobis of Konoha and Suna can work together." chuckled Iruka nervously.

"Train??"

"Of course!" said Iruka, trying to be enthusiastic.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Iruka-sensei were walking together with students in front and in back of them. They were all heading for the auditorium to begin on the play.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei…I heard the auditorium was haunted, is that true?" asked Sasuke.

"H-haunted??!??!" asked the now frightened Naruto.

Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke and shifted his eyes around nervously.

"Get off me, you doofus!" said Sasuke as he pulled his arm away forcefully.

"Ne! Ne!! Iruka-sensei…is the auditorium r-really h-h-ha-haunted?!?!?"

"Oh Naruto, that's only a legend…you know that; I know that; everybody knows that…come on, Naruto…" said Iruka as he walked on ahead. He then turned around and added, "Don't worry…"

Naruto looked at Iruka as he walked away with non-reassuring eyes. Kiba, who had just overheard the entire conversation, walked up to Naruto's side and snickered.

"Oh? Haunted, eh?" said Kiba.

"WHAT?!?!?" screamed Naruto.

"Oh! Calm down, you moron. You heard what Iruka-sensei said. It's only a legend. Geez!" said Sasuke.

"Oh? Legend, huh? Maybe we can spice things up!" suggested Kiba.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Since they SAY it's a legend…why not make it MORE than a legend…we can go around playing pranks and people will believe that it's really haunted and never go back! Not even the adults!!" laughed Kiba.

"But…" hesitated Naruto.

"Come on, you guys!! It'll be fun!!! Besides, it'll only be US who will know what's going on…"

Suddenly, a smirk formed on Sasuke's face.

"Interesting…"

"Uhh….Sasuke….?" said Naruto.

"Why don't we try this out Naruto…..we can have lots of fun…." an evil smile came upon Sasuke's face.

"U-uh….o-ok….Sasuke…"

Behind them, in the crowd, Sakura makes her way through her fellow students towards Sasuke and Naruto.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!" screamed Sakura through the crowd at the top of her lungs.

Ino, who was also fighting _her_ way through the crowd, began to catch up to Sakura.

"BIG-FOREHEAD GIRL!! WHO GAVE _YOU_ PERMISSION TO WALK WITH SASUKE WHEN HE CLEARLY WANTS TO WALK WITH _ME_!?!?" screamed Ino to Sakura.

"WALK WITH _YOU_!??! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING, INO-PIG!! THE LAST THING HE WANTS TO GET NEAR IS _YOU_!!!!" screamed back Sakura.

"WHAT?!?!? WHAT, YOU THINK HE WANTS _YOU_??!? COME ON! FOREHEAD GIRL!!! FACE IT! YOU SUCK AT THIS LOVE STUFF!! THERE'S NO POINT FOR YOU TO EVEN TRY! GIVE IT UP!! SASUKE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU'RE ALIVE!!!"

"LOOK WHOSE TALKING!! INO-PIG!"

Sakura and Ino stopped in the middle of the crowd just to glare at each other with their stare of death. They gritted their teeth at each other and growled. Sakura grabbed Ino's hair and yanked it hard. Ino slapped Sakura's face before she let go of her hair. Everyone around them moved away cautiously as to not get hit or get involved. Sakura turned her head away from Ino as she did the same. "_Hmph!!_" The pink-haired girl began to walk towards her one true love as the blonde chased after her, racing their way to the top. Once they almost reached Sasuke, out of nowhere, Naruto popped up, looking excitedly at whatever it is he had picked up from the floor, knocking Sakura and Ino to the ground. Naruto walked off with the object in his hands, still fascinated by it. Behind him, Sakura and Ino were having a hard time trying to pick themselves up.

"_NA-RU-TO!!!!!_" screamed inner-Sakura.

Naruto felt a deep chill run down his spine and paused in his tracks. He slowly turned his head around to see where the eerie feeling had come from. When his head was fully turned, he could see Sakura and Ino glaring at him with fire in their eyes. Slowly, they moved in closer for the kill. Naruto began backing away slowly.

"H-hold on, S-Sakura-chan!!" screamed Naruto as he began to run away.

Naruto ran towards Sasuke hoping to find protection, but, unfortunately for him, before he even got there, Sakura and Ino had caught up and sent him flying to who knows where. Sakura's eyes followed the flying Naruto as he flew away. Before Sakura knew it, Ino was already in the arms of Sasuke, grabbing onto him as if he was her boyfriend. The angry teen ran after what she sought to be rightfully hers and grabbed onto his left arm.

"STUPID BIG-FOREHEAD GIRL!! I GOT HERE FIRST!!! GO FIND YOUR OWN BOYTOY!!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, INO-PIG?!??!"

"YOU HEARD ME!!!"

A frown formed on Sasuke's face and he pulled both arms away from the girls allowing them to come in contact with each other to argue some more. They followed the raven-haired boy as they argued their way to the auditorium.

When everyone reached the auditorium, coincidently, Naruto had just landed right in front of them. Took him long enough to fall back down.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!?!" screamed Sakura.

"Ahh…Sakura-chan…heh…heh…" said Naruto as he scratched his head, still sitting on the ground.

Naruto got up to his feet as Sakura and Ino followed Sasuke into the auditorium like a pair of ravenous dogs. As they walked through the auditorium doors, a piece of paper was handed to them. Naruto tagged along behind them and walked into the auditorium full of chairs up and down. The lights were on to ensure that everyone could see. As they made their way into the aisles, Naruto noticed that on the other side of the auditorium were the 3 sand siblings. Naruto began to wave his arms frantically at them.

"OI!! GAARA!! TEMARI! KANKUROU!" screamed the blonde.

The 3 sand siblings turned towards to where the yelling blonde was and walked over to greet him. Naruto ran up the aisle, passing Sasuke and Sakura, to meet them.

"You guys got dragged into this too, huh?" asked Naruto.

"It would seem so." answered Temari.

"What exactly are we doing anyways?" asked Kankurou.

"Iruka-sensei told me that we had to put on a play…it's supposedly what the Elders and the Feudal Lords want…and something about to see how well Konoha and Suna works with each other." said the blonde boy.

"Pfft, pfft…can everyone hear me??"

Everyone in the auditorium turned their heads to the direction where the voice came from. Their eyes landed on Iruka-sensei as he began to start his next sentence.

"Will everyone please take a seat? I will explain to you what we will be doing shortly."

All the students of Konoha and Suna took a seat somewhere, as long as they sat down they were fine. It was so overcrowded that not many had the space to walk around or even stretch their legs. It took the students a well 20 minutes to get everyone seated.

"Alright! Everyone seated? Good. Jaa, let's get down to busy. First of all, you all know that we will be putting on a play that requires both villages to work together. This play will prove to see how well our villages cooperate and it will bring us closer together as friends rather than just allies." explained Iruka.

"So…to start off…" began Kakashi. "We will have to decide what kind of performance you guys want to do. There's a lot to choose from…remember the piece of paper that was handed to you when you entered the auditorium? That paper has a list of titles to choose from, and now….you guys will be the ones to decide." smiled Kakashi.

All the students in the auditorium murmured. There was a lot to choose from and everyone must agree on it. After about 15 minutes of arguing and deciding, they came to the conclusion to do "A Journey to Overcome" play.

The play is supposedly about this: a Prince is out one day and finds himself falling for a peasant girl. He goes and sees her everyday until one day he is caught by his father's right-hand woman. His father's right-hand woman casts a spell on the girl since she wants the Prince for herself. Now the Prince must set out on a journey to help find a cure for his one true love.

"OK, so we've all decided on "A Journey to Overcome" play? Now we just got to figure out the cast. First off, the Prince--"

Fan girls began screaming in the background: "SASUKE!!!" "SASUKE-KUN!!!" "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well…I guess majority rules. Sasuke's our Prince."

Naruto glared at Sasuke with unforgiving, sneaky eyes. "_Why does HE always get the attention?? Always Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!! TEME!!_"

"What are you looking at, moron?" said Sasuke…directing the question to obviously only one person in the auditorium.

Naruto just kept staring with loathing eyes.

"Jaa, since that's over with, let's move onto the peasant girl, the one whom the Prince falls in love with…"

Sakura and Ino was about to raise their hands when suddenly Naruto jerked up from his seat due to a furry Akamaru walking past his legs and startling him.

"Oh, thank you for volunteering, Naruto."

Sakura and Ino stood there, frozen to the pits. Their brains couldn't process what had just happened, while in the background you could see Kiba laughing his ass off.

All the girls looked at Naruto with evil eyes and wanted to pounce him so badly.

"NA-RU-TO!!!!" screamed Sakura and Ino.

"W-wait!! I-it's not my fault!!!"

"Girls! Stop it!" shouted Iruka. "We still need a lot of other characters to cast….the King, Queen, the witch/King's right-hand woman, guards, other peasants and so forth and majority of the people will be helping in the back as the stage crew."

"Iruka-sensei, Sakura said she'd be willing to be the witch.." snickered Ino.

"Oh, since you volunteered her, Ino, I think it's best that you take the role."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Next time don't volunteer others; I'm pretty they have a mouth to talk with." said Iruka.

Sakura turned to Ino and stuck her tongue out at her. Ino glared back angrily.

"_Oi…I'm surrounded by morons!!_" thought Sasuke.

They spent the rest of the day deciding who would play what role.

Ino got the witch; Sakura got the Queen; Neji got the King; Naruto got the peasant girl; Sasuke got the Prince; Hinata got the Princess (the Prince's little sister); guards and peasants were played by majority of the other students and the chorus as well was made up of the rest of the students.

"Jaa, that's it for today! Everyone camp out and we will start bright and early tomorrow!!" said Iruka.

That night, all the genin boys slept in one tent while the girls slept in another. As they were about to drift off, Naruto began to hear crackling twigs and perked up his eyes immediately.

"Hey….guys…d-did you hear that??" asked the terrified Naruto.

"Go to sleep, Naruto…it was just your imagination!" growled Kiba.

"Arf!" barked Akamaru in agreement.

"B-but…b-but…"

"You moron! Stop chickening out and go to sleep!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto lied down on his sleeping bag and covered his entire head. He could still hear whatever sound it was that was making the creepy noise. Naruto was so petrified that he couldn't get to sleep until 3 something in the morning…

* * *

**Translation for the Japanese words:**

**-Konoha: Leaf**

**-Suna: Sand**

**-Shinobi: Ninja**

**-Sensei: Teacher**

**-Jaa: Well then…**

**-Teme: Bastard**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter although it wasn't much...I'm not really good with scary stories but I guess when I'm done, you'll have to figure out yourself whether you like it or not. =\**

**Enjoy chap.2! =)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto and the rest of the gang woke up to pots and pans crashing together. Naruto jumped up out of his sleeping bag and looked out the tent. He saw Iruka and the rest of the teachers banging cooking utensils loudly to make the kids wake up. Everyone slowly got out of their tent and made their way to the river to freshen up. About an hour later, everyone was back in the auditorium to begin on the play.

Naruto slowly dragged himself onto the auditorium stage. The script was written out by none other than the famous Jiraiya. There were at least 100-200 copies of the script since there were so many shinobis. Naruto flipped through the pages to see so many lines that it seemed to be giving him a headache before he even started trying to memorize it. It seemed never ending.

"Alright, everyone! I guess we'll begin by making props for the stage. We've got only 2 weeks so chop-chop!" said Iruka.

Naruto was so tired that his eyes were drooping before Iruka finished talking. His head was bobbing every 5 seconds as he stood there. Trying to fight the sleep that wanted to overtake him was not helping. Giving in would be too easy, fighting it would only make it worse since he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. Naruto closed his eyes and let the darkness engulf him as he drifted away in sleep. His entire body dropped to the floor and he landed with a loud THUD!!

Everyone in the room turned their gazing eyes from Iruka to the loud sound that had caught their attention. A giant 'X' formed on Iruka's head, giving him the frustration power to purposely crush the papers he had in his hands.

"NA-RU-TO!!!!" yelled Iruka. "NARUTO!! WAKE UP!!!"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see a massive crowd of people staring at him. He gradually stood up without realizing that he was drooling from his mouth in his less-than-one-minute-sleep.

"Doofus!" said Sasuke under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!" yelled Naruto as he was shaking his fist at Sasuke. "I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!!!!"

"Sure, why not! Doofus!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!?!?!? I'M GOING TO POUND YOU, BASTARD!!!"

Naruto rolled up his sleeves and was about to lunge at Sasuke when Iruka grabbed Naruto from the back of his suit collar, stopping him.

"LEMME GO! LEMME GO!! I HAVE TO KICK HIS ASS FOR BEING SUCH A DICK!!!!" yelled Naruto as he was kicking and screaming from Iruka's grip.

"NARUTO! Calm down! If you keep messing around, we will never get a start on this play and everyone will be mad at you!"

Naruto stopping squirming and slowly looked at everyone in the room to see death stares from every single person.

Sasuke abruptly turned his head away and said, "Moron!"

Naruto's eyes widened with the "anime-freak-out-face" as he began to once again lunge forward at Sasuke. And once again, Iruka held him back.

"LEMME GO!!! LEMME GO!!! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!!! HE'S PISSING ME OFF!!

"NAAAAA-RUUUUU-TOOOO!!!! IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO KICK _YOUR_ ASS!!!!" screamed Sakura.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and obediently shut his mouth. Iruka finished off what he was instructing the students to do with the props for the play. The students shuffled their way around to find cardboards, scissors, glue, coloring utensils, boxes, and anything else that would help in making the stage props.

As they went about digging through the piles of useful equipments, Sasuke and Kiba snuck off behind the curtains. Off to the side, Naruto looked through a stack of cloth to find something for the dress he would have to be wearing in the play. Out of nowhere, a hand reaches out from behind the curtains, grabs Naruto and pulls him in. Naruto opened his mouth and was about to scream when a hand covered his mouth tightly. Naruto squirmed and squirmed hoping that whatever had caught him wouldn't eat him alive.

"Stop moving, you idiot!" scolded Sasuke.

Naruto stopped when he heard the familiar sound of the voice. He turned around to see Sasuke and Kiba looking at him as if he was insane.

"You're so jumpy, Naruto." said Kiba.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Well…if _someone_ didn't grab me from behind, then I wouldn't be in this situation! Hmph!"

"Whatever! Let's come up with ideas of how we're going to put our plan into action." said Sasuke.

"But what exactly are we going to do?" asked Naruto.

There was silence for a moment between the three boys as they thought about what they should do for their early Halloween prank. About 5 minutes later……there was still silence. A moment later, Naruto broke the silence.

"I KNOW!!!" Naruto signaled his arms to let the other two boys know to move into a circle. "How about we … (whispers) … and we … (whispers) …?"

"That sounds good, Naruto! But it seems a little too original, don't you think?" asked Kiba.

"What about this?" Everyone leaned in to listen to Sasuke. "We could … (whispers) and … (whispers) …then …. How about that?"

"Yeah! That's a good one, Sasuke! I never would have thought of that!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Pfft! I could've thought of that!" pouted Naruto.

"Yeah…sure you could! Doofus!" said Sasuke.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?! TEME!!!" yelled Naruto.

"Oi! Quiet down or they'll hear us, baka!" scolded Kiba. "Arf!" barked Akamaru.

"So we agree then? We meet tonight after everyone's asleep." said Sasuke.

Both Naruto and Kiba gave a nod towards him.

"Jaa, let's start looking for the things we'll need." Sasuke said to them.

"Ah!" exclaimed Naruto.

The 3 boys slipped back into the crowd of students without anyone knowing. They pretended as though nothing had happened and went about "helping" with the props.

As evening fast approached, the students had gotten nearly half of the stage props finished. They were able to make trees, woods, the castle, sky, witch's tower, and animal costumes. Hey, for a days' worth, they finished pretty fast. As night drew close, Iruka and the other teachers sent the students off for a good night's rest. The 3 boys ended up sharing a tent that night so it would be easier for them to begin their plan when it was time.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten shared a tent not far from Naruto's tent.

"MOVE IT, INO PIG!!!" shouted Sakura.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO MOVE, FOREHEAD GIRL!!!"

"Oi guys! Calm down! Everyone's trying to sleep. Why don't you sleep over here, Ino?" offered Tenten.

A frown formed on the blonde's face.

"Hmph….whatever! As long as I'm not sleeping next to forehead girl!"

"What!?!?" yelled Sakura as she jumped in for the kill.

But Hinata held back Sakura while Tenten held back Ino with all their strength. They both stopped quarreling and Ino moved over to sleep next to Tenten while Hinata slept near Sakura.

"Good night, everyone." said Hinata in a soft voice.

They argued into the night saying things like, "forehead girl", "pig girl", "pink-haired freak", "blondie" and so on.

The shinobis drifted off into the night and let the darkness take over their bodies as they floated away into their dream world. As the hour reached the time for the 3 boys to come out from their tent, all 3 boys slowly crept out of their tent to ready their ingenious plan. The boys grabbed all the supplies they had supposedly taken from the props in the auditorium.

Naruto conjured up 2 kage bunshins and they all headed down to the river. The 3 boys dressed up the kage bunshins in farmer clothing or ones that are close to it; something dark. They handed one of the bunshins a shovel and made sure that their faces were covered so that no one would figure it was them. About 20 minutes later, all 3 boys went into hiding while the kage bunshins put their plan into effect.

Sakura woke up to the sound of rustling coming from outside her tent somewhere. Suddenly, she heard a thud sound out of nowhere and quickly became scared. She lowered her breathing to a control as to not get noticed. She slowly peeked out her tent and about 400 yards in front of her; she sees a figure shoveling in the dirt next to a giant tree with it's back facing her. As she was watching, the figure stood up as if it had heard something. Sakura quickly shuffled back into her tent and accidentally woke up Hinata along with it.

"What's--?"

"Shh! There's someone out there. I just saw him…I don't know what he was doing but it looked like he was digging a grave or something." whispered Sakura.

"W-what do you mean?" whispered back Hinata.

"I don't know….but….watch, come here…" Sakura used her hand to signal Hinata to move in closer.

Both girls poke their heads out of the tent and suddenly fog approached. Sasuke, apparently had used his genjutsu to make it more eerie, and that's not all. Sakura and Hinata both squinted to try and make out the figure that Sakura claimed to have seen. The more they squinted, the more it seemed as though the fog seemed to be lifting.

"I'll use my byakugan." whispered Hinata.

"Ok.."

Hinata used her byakugan and looked through the fog to see if she could spot anything. A moment later, she saw a figure of a man shoveling dirt into a giant hole.

"I see someone…." whispered Hinata.

"You see a man right? Looks like he's digging a grave right?" asked Sakura.

"Y-yes…"

As most of the fog had elevated already, the girls could see the figure almost clearly now except…Sakura's face whitened as she looked at the figure.

"S-sakura, what's wrong?" asked the now frightened Hinata.

"H-h-he….i-it l-looks like…he's closer than before."

Sakura gave a worried face towards Hinata.

"B-before he was about 400 yards away….now it looks as though h-he's 300 yards away…"

"_Did he move closer when I went back into the tent?? But how? What should we do?_"

"A-are you sure…Sakura?" asked Hinata in a worried voice.

"Y-yes…I-I'm sure…"

As they both look at the figure going about doing whatever he was doing, they saw an arm sticking out of the hole that he was covering. Hinata gasped at the horrific site which caught the attention of the figure. Sakura quickly covered Hinata's mouth with her hand and stopped her from squeaking another sound. Once again from our loving Sasuke, he used genjutsu and when the figure abruptly turned around, they saw blood all over one side of his face. Both Hinata and Sakura's face whitened and screamed as they shuffled back into the tent. They struggled and kicked and screamed and punched and woke up their tent mates as they went about freaking out. At this time, the 3 boys took the time to gather their things and get back into their tent since the teachers will be coming around to see what had just happened.

"STUPID FOREHEAD GIRL!!! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!??! IT'S FUCKING 4 IN THE MORNING!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!??!?" screamed Ino.

Tenten woke up to them screaming and yelling and to the fact that the tent had fallen on them.

"What happened!!???! Sakura! Hinata!! Calm down! What's wrong?"

Both Sakura and Hinata slowly calmed down and told Ino and Tenten what they had just saw.

"What? Are you sure? Are you sure you're not having a nightmare, forehead girl?!?!" asked Ino.

"You look out there then!! INO PIG!!!" shouted Sakura.

At this time, Iruka and Kakashi were already on their way to see what was going on. Ino and Tenten, along with Sakura and Hinata peeked out of their tent to see what was all the commotion that had scared the 2 girls so. When Tenten and Ino looked out, they saw half of an arm lying right in front of their tent.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed all 4 girls and shuffled back into their tent.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!! AAAHHH!!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!"

"YOU DON'T WANNA DIE!!??! WHAT ABOUT ME!??! I'M TOOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!!! HELP US!!! AAAHHHH!!"

By the time Iruka and Kakashi had gotten there, the arm had already vanished.

"Girls!! Girls!! What happened?!?!" asked Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei!! It was horrible!!! There was an arm right outside of our tent!!!" screamed Ino.

As the 2 teachers interrogate the girls, everyone else had woken up and peeked out of _their _tents to see what was going on.

"Alright girls, calm down! One at a time! Sakura, why don't you start first."

"It was horrible, Iruka-sensei! I saw a dark figure about 400 yards away, and…and… and it looked like he was digging a grave for someone. Hinata saw it too, except when Hinata saw it with me the second time, we saw an arm sticking out of the hole in the ground, and…and he got CLOSER!!! He wasn't 400 yards away like the first time I saw him, he was 100 yards closer than before!! We didn't know what to do, and I think he heard us…cause…..cause he turned around and h-his face was all bloody!!!!!" explained Sakura.

"Where was he at?" asked Kakashi.

"He was over there by that tree."

Kakashi went over to inspect the place.

"Is that true, Hinata?" asked Iruka.

"H-hai…we got scared and we started screaming…"

"Yeah…they woke us up…well as you can see we would've woken up anyways since our tent no longer stands." said Tenten.

"Alright, calm down, girls! Anything, Kakashi?" asked Iruka.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." replied Kakashi.

Out of nowhere, all the genin boys came by to see what had happened.

"Ah! Sakura-chan, what happened!??!" asked Naruto.

Sakura looked at Naruto for a while, then looked behind him to find Sasuke. She pushed Naruto out of the way and ran over to Sasuke and grabbed him.

"Oh, my god, Sasuke, it was horrible!! I'm so scared!"

"Hey! That's my line, forehead girl!!!" yelled Ino.

Ino and Sakura went at it at 4 something in the morning while Sasuke drew back his arm and walked away.

"I'm going back to sleep…" said Sasuke.

"Hold on, Sasuke!" said Iruka. "It's about dawn anyways, so we might as well patch things up and start a new day early. Besides we only have 2 weeks to prepare this play."

A frown formed on Sasuke's face since he didn't get his beauty sleep.

"Hinata, are you ok?" asked Kiba and Shino.

"Y-yes…"

"Tenten! What happened?" asked Lee.

Tenten told the story to Neji and Lee.

"What happened here, Ino?" asked Chouji and Shikamaru.

Their story had spread throughout the campsite to all the other teachers and students.

"Kakashi, may I talk to you in private?"

Kakashi walked over to Iruka away from the students.

"You don't think it's…you know…the legends, is it?"

Kakashi looked at Iruka and thought for a while.

"Nope…I'm pretty sure the spirits of the past shinobis wouldn't scare their own future villagers and ninjas, would they now?"

"I don't know, but I hope this won't happen again. It's a one time thing, even if they _did _see spirits or ghosts, they should be harmless, at least to the kids they should be."

"Iruka, ghosts are ghosts, they attack whoever they want and they allow whoever they want to see them. So it's not that they _won't_ harm the students. It's _will_ they harm them?"

"Then we better be careful."

"Ah…"

* * *

**Translation for the Japanese words:**

**-Teme: Bastard**

**-Baka: Idiot**

**-Shinobi: Ninja**

**-Sensei: Teacher**

**-Hai: Yes**


	3. Hi

**HEY EVERYONE! I KNOW I HAVENT BEEN POSTING ANYTHING BUT BEAR WITH ME! SCHOOLS BEEN SO HECTIC! I'M ALMOST DONE WITH CHAPTER 3 SO JUST A LITTLE MORE TIME TO BEAR... WHILE YOU'RE WAITING YOU CAN READ SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, here's chap 3, i know it took forever, but i have soooooooo much stuff to take care of...enjoy it for now =)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3**

They started off the new day with the girls following their teammates everywhere they went, all except for Temari, who had shared her tent with her brothers. All the teenage shinobis made their way towards the auditorium. Many of them walked together in groups since they didn't want to experience the same thing Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten did.

Upon entering the auditorium, everyone broke up into groups of 5 or more; not wanting anything to pop up at them and scaring them. They went about finishing up the props. By the time it hit lunch time, they were all finished with the whole entire stage set. Everyone took an hour and a half break. The 9 genins, along with the 3 sand siblings and Team Gai headed out to the river bank and sat down for a nice, quiet long break.

A few moment of silence went by as they sat and ate their lunch until Lee broke the silence.

"I can't believe Neji's playing the King!!!! I wanted that part!!!" said Lee with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"It couldn't be helped, Lee." said Tenten. "Besides, you would make a much too hyper kind of a King."

"But….Tenten……." said Lee as he dragged on his voice.

Naruto sat there eating his instant noodles.

"Why the hell is Fuzzy-brows complaining anyways? What's wrong with being the bishop? Geez!"

"SHUTUP! NARUTO!! I'll pound you if you say another word! You stole the only role I wanted to play away from me! I could've gotten a chance to kiss Sasuke-kun but _you_ had to go and ruin everything that was important to me!!! I will NEVER forgive you!!!" yelled Sakura.

"But…Sakura-chan…"

"SHUTUP!! NARUTO!!!"

"Will do…"

"_Morons…_" thought Sasuke as he bit into his onigiri.

Everyone chattered away trying to take their minds off what had happened the night before. As they talked, Sasuke was already formulating another plan in his head for the next prank. As he was thinking about how to go about it, out of nowhere, Ino jumped on him yelling "SASUKE-KUN!!!!!"

Sakura abruptly turned around, hearing that her enemy had just caught her victim.

"LET GO OF SASUKE-KUN!! INO-PIG!!"

"MAKE ME!!" said Ino as she made a face at her.

Sakura was now in "anime-angry-face-mode". She lunged forward for the kill but Ino moved out of the way, using Sasuke as a shield.

"_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LATER, INO!!!_" growled Inner-Sakura.

Sasuke budged and released himself from her iron grip. He walked away towards the river bank.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" said Ino innocently.

Ino was about to get up to skip her merry way over to Sasuke, but Sakura grabbed a hold of her ankles and pull her down. Ino landed flat down and her arms flew forward. Sakura sat over her and grabbed her hair, yanking it. Ino let out a loud yelp and struggled to turn herself around and grabbed the arm Sakura was using to yank her hair with. She was sending a punch for Sakura's face when Sakura blocked it with her other hand. They both struggled around for about a minute when Iruka came by.

"Oi! Girls! What are you doing? Come on, break time is almost over, finish up your lunches."

Sakura and Ino froze and looked at Iruka, who was frowning.

"Yes…Iruka-sensei!" said both the girls in unison.

They quickly sat back up in their original positions and gulped down their food.

At the same time, Sasuke was watching the whole thing and of course like always, thought, "_Morons!_"

A few moments later, Iruka spoke out to let them know that now is the time to get back into the auditorium and this time they are going to be rehearsing their lines.

The main cast of people crowded onto the auditorium stage with the script in their hands and waited for the 2 people in charge to come in. Jiraiya came busting through with a puff of smoke and from the aisle came Tsunade and Shizune with Pon Pon in her arms.

"Yosh! Everyone! Jiraiya and I will be choreographing the play from here on out. Now I want everyone to find their costumes and change into it!" said Tsunade.

All the cast members went about looking for their costumes that they had made or helped each other make. Naruto searched through the boxes to see where his dress was located and accidentally got bumped by someone who had a rather large exterior for a butt. Naruto flopped over and bumped the person next to him causing a domino effect. From the left all the way to the right, students fell from where they were standing causing a big racket.

Tsunade looked at the sight of all the shinobis on the floor. She turned her head slightly to the left and saw what had caused the outcome. An "anime-angry-sign" formed on her forehead as she yelled out, "NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

BLACKOUT….

Everyone shifted into the back of the auditorium to change. Guys on the right and girls on the left. Naruto had the hardest time of his life trying to put on the dress. He tumbled ("stupid dress") and he stumbled ("stupid hole and zipper") and he fell over on Sasuke who was having a hard time with his tights ("Ah!! FUCK!!"). The "FUCK!" apparently was so loud that it echoed through the auditorium.

"Damn it!" cursed Sasuke.

Shikamaru walked over to them and asked if they need help. Sasuke had refused while Naruto grabbed Shikamaru as fast as he could.

"Help me with this damn dress!" yelled Naruto.

"Ok, ok, calm down. Sheesh!"

Shikamaru tried pulling the dress up through Naruto's big butt, but it seemed as though it didn't budge at all. Chouji came in to help out…even with Chouji's massive arms, the dress just would not budge. As they were pulling up, Sasuke just so happened to walk by and said "moron" to Naruto causing him to lunge after him. As he did so, Naruto tripped over on the dress (which he was actually stepping on, that's why they couldn't pull it up), and fell flat on his face.

A loud THUD was heard from the aisles outside and Tsunade's face seemed to have gotten grumpier by the minute. It looked as though every sound that was made by Naruto made her face redder and angrier every time. It took about 3 minutes for Shikamaru to get the dress on Naruto. Naruto looked down on his peasant dress and felt as though he couldn't breathe. It was so tight where his waist was and it felt like there was no blood circulation through his chest and arms.

"Alright! Let's start from the beginning!" yelled Tsunade.

The stage props for the King and Queen's castle moved into place. It showed 2 thrones in the middle of a big castle with a long carpet down the middle (well…up to the foot of the stage). Sakura and Neji appeared on the stage and sat down on the thrones with the scripts in their hands.

"Alright guys, are you ready?" shouted Tsunade.

"Yes!!" shouted the students.

"Alrighty then! Narrator, ready?" said Tsunade, obviously addressing only one person.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Princess Tsunade!" said Jiraiya.

The lights dimmed onto the stage on Sakura and Neji.

-----------------------------------------

(Please use your imagination for the practicing of the play)

Narrator: Once upon a time, there was a King and Queen, and they longed for a child. Finally one day, they were blessed with a son; a prince, who would one day bring the kingdom many joy and peace.

At that moment, while Jiraiya was narrating, a fake baby was placed in Sakura's arms as they pretended to be happy with the newborn they received.

As the years went by, the little prince grew up to be a helpful young little boy. He was also blessed with a younger little sister about 5 years younger than him. He was always sticking up for his little sister when he was not practicing archery in the big yard they had out in back. As he grew to become a 16 year old boy, he would always go out with his father for a hunt once in a while. Until one day…

"Amii-san! Amii-san! Where are you?" yelled the distressed Queen.

At that moment, the Prince happened to be walking down from his room.

"Akai-kun, have you seen your sister?"

"No, mother. I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Alright, dear, thank you."

The Prince walked away, still hearing his mother calling for his younger sister.

The lights were then turned off. Sasuke walked off the stage and the stage crew came out in the darkness to set up a new background. When the lights came back on, the stage was set with a giant lawn and the back side of the castle.

Sasuke walked onto the stage once again with a bow and arrows in his hands.

The Prince grabbed an arrow and aimed it for the bull's eye far in front of him. He pulled the arrow and let it fly right into the middle of the target. He was getting better every time.

From behind the tree, someone popped out.

"Akai nii-sama!" said the startled Princess, who apparently didn't know that he was going to practice yet again today.

"What are you doing out here, Amii? Mother's looking for you."

"I'm hiding from her, do you know what it feels like to go through all those lessons day after day. I want to be able to run free and do as I please. Acting proper and ladylike is just not me. We've always been there for each other; please don't tell mother where I am. I want to just skip lesson at least once and see how it feels to be somewhere other than in that dank room."

The Prince gave out a loud sigh.

"Fine."

The Princess smiled deeply and ran to hug her older brother. She then ran off to who knows where, probably to find more secret passages in the castle. In her whole entire life, she had already found 25 of them, and she's only 11 years old.

Akai was beginning to get bored of practicing in the yard of the castle.

"I should go out and explore the woods. Mother and Father had always warned me not to go into the woods alone because it was dangerous but I'm a Prince, I can handle things on my own. I'm 16 now, not a kid; it is for myself and I can practice in there. I want to be braver and stronger so that some day I can take over the throne."

Once again, the lights went out.

--------------------------------

"Yosh! Alright! That's enough for now. Let's all take a 5 minute break and we will redo the play from the beginning." yelled Tsunade.

5 minutes later…

Everyone went back into position and began again from the top hopefully some of the lines will get in their head. They didn't stop practice until about 10 something at night. Exhausted as they were, they cleaned up, which didn't end until like 11 something.

That night, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba slept in the same tent together.

"OK, here's the plan. I was thinking about it at lunch today when I was….distracted."

Sasuke informed them what they were going to do, but instead of doing it tonight, they were going to do it the next night.

"Remember to find equipments tomorrow."

And with that, they drifted off to sleep and didn't wake up until 6 AM. The next morning, they practiced the same scene they had done the day before, at least until lunch time rolled around.

"Did you guys get the stuff?" asked Sasuke.

"Sure did!" yelled the pumped up Naruto.

"Good! We will put our plan to work at 1 tonight."

"Ha! This is going to be fun! I can't wait to see you dress up like that, Naruto!" exclaimed Kiba.

After lunch, they started on a new scene.

--------------------------------

Akai walked with his horse into the woods. Thankfully, it wasn't dark. They crossed the bridge, over the river and into the woods. At the same time, back in the castle tower, the witch stood watching her prey.

"Ah! I see Prince Akai's going out without permission again. We shall see what his father thinks of this!" cackled the witch.

Back in the forest, the Prince wanders around. He followed the stream to see where it takes him, but unfortunately, nowhere. He stopped near the bank and rested for a while with his horse; feeding him.

At this moment, Naruto walks out near the side of the stage. (Lucky for them, the stage was big).

About several miles away from the Prince was a peasant girl picking berries from a nearby bush. She was humming to herself and all over were squirrels surrounding her.

The Prince lied there, listening to the silence when he heard the humming, then he heard screaming.

"What is that sound?" he asked absent-mindedly to his horse. "Let's go check it out."

He pulled his horse along with him and followed the screams. He hadn't taken 3 steps and out comes the girl from the forest, screaming at the top of her lungs. In back of her was a boar chasing her with drool dangling from it's mouth. The girl ran straight into Akai and quickly backed away when she noticed that she had hit something. She abruptly turned around to see the boar staring at her. Quickly, she got behind Akai to protect herself.

Akai drew out his sword and scared the boar away after slashing it on the side. The boar squealed and ran off into the distance. Slowly, the girl moved away from the Prince's shelter and bowed at him.

"Thank you very much! I-I didn't mean to trouble you into taking care of my business."

After saying that, she stood up and for a much better and clearer time, the Prince was looking back at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He stood there, stunned, for a while before opening his mouth to talk.

"O-oh, not at all. No problem." Akai's face had turned really red at the thought of just talking to this girl.

"Come. You must be exhausted trying to fend off the boar."

Akai followed her without knowing where they were going or what her name was. About 15 minutes of walking they came into a small clearing where there was a small cottage with a small watering hole nearby. He looked around the area with wonder and then back at her beautiful head as they entered the cottage.

"Please, sit."

Akai took a seat near a small round table in the corner. There was a small staircase near the far right side of the cottage. Upstairs, apparently were 2 set of bedrooms and one bathroom. The girl took her time making him tea with herbal leaves she had sitting in the cupboard. A few minutes later, she offered him some tea and sat down on the other chair.

"Thank you." said Akai. "Do you live here alone?"

"Yes, I do. My parents passed away when I was young, and ever since, I've been taking care of myself. Of course, with the help of my squirrelly friends." She smiled. "My name is Kana." And she smiled again.

"That's a very pretty name." smiled the Prince. "I'm…"

"I know who you are, your majesty." And she bowed her head.

The Prince looked at her kind of shocked with the face of shit-what-the-hell-do-I-do-now look.

"P-please…don't bow. I-I don't do curtsy. I just want to be treated normal for once." The Prince looked away and muttered to himself. "Now I know how Amii feels."

"So what is a young Prince like yourself doing way out here?" asked Kana.

Akai looked at her…not knowing what to say.

"I-I…"

"It's ok. I understand." And she smiled once more.

The Prince looked very embarrassed. He didn't know what to say to her. He's never talked to another girl in his life before other than his mom and sister.

"I-I…"

"Your majesty…you don't have to be so uptight…just relax and be yourself."

Akai smiled at her and relaxed himself.

"I-I'm not uptight…I'm nervous."

"Why?"

-----------------------------------------

In the middle of playing the part, Sasuke broke out.

"I'm NOT saying that!!!"

"Sasuke! Play the role! That's your line so quit whining!"

--------------------------------------------

"I-I've never met anyone like you before…you're very beautiful…"

The girl stared at him in disbelief…did she just hear correctly…a Prince likes her?

"Y-your majesty…I-I…Thank you…."

After about a few hours of talking, it got dark.

"Well…I better go now. It's getting dark."

"Oh! Right!"

Akai walked out the door and turned around to smile at her. She held the door close to her and smiled back.

"Bye, Kana! I'll come see you tomorrow!"

And he jumped on his horse and off he went.

------------------------

"Good job, guys! Let's call it a day! And remember!!! MEMORIZE YOUR LINES!!!!!!"

Even though it wasn't that late, they all lazily cleaned themselves off. Some stayed in the river for as long as an hour. It reached almost 7 o'clock when they were about done. They all headed out for dinner and ate and chattered.

"Oh my god! Sasuke-kun, you were great!! Ahh!!!" screamed Sakura.

"What about me, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"You sucked!"

Naruto's face went from a happy face to a disappointed look. He slowly moved to the corner and made a little emo corner. A little black cloud appeared over his head as he kneeled there.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" screamed Ino. "How did you like my acting? It was perfect, wasn't it??"

"PERFECT MY ASS!!! MINE WAS WAY BETTER!!!" screamed Sakura.

"SHUTUP!! FOREHEAD GIRL!!"

"NO, YOU SHUTUP!!"

"YOU SHUTUP!"

"YOU!!"

"YOU!!"

"Will you guys calm down? Geez!"

Sakura and Ino turned around to see the rest of the shinobis looking at them. They stopped arguing and decided to stare at each other for the rest of dinner time. As night drew near, the students sluggishly walked back to their tents and crawled in slowly.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba took a tent to themselves. As the hours passed, everyone slept on peacefully without a care in the world.

Around 1 a.m., the 3 of them got out of their tent and headed towards the river bank. Naruto conjured up one of his kage bunshins. They made him take off his clothes and put ragged clothes on him. Smudged him all over with dirt and mud. They covered his face with a ripped up rag to ensure that his face cannot be seen. Then they gave him a small straw and the clone walked into the river and hid himself down there. At this time, the 3 boys went into hiding themselves.

Kiba and Naruto began to make eerie noise, such as cracking twigs and rustling the leaves. The shinobis in the tent nearest to the river woke up.

"Hey, guys. What was that? Did you guys hear it?" whispered one of the boys.

"Yeah, it sounded like someone's outside doing something." whispered a second boy.

"You don't suppose it's that crazy mad farmer guy again, do you?" murmured a third boy.

"I-I don't know." answered the first one.

"Should we check it out?"

"B-but…"

"Well, it's better knowing than not knowing. What if this person did something horrible? We will have to help whoever's in trouble."

"O-ok, alright, fine."

All 3 boys peeked out of their tent and looked around. Right at that moment Sasuke had started using his genjutsu.

The 3 boys' eyes became heavy and blankly stared at the river in front of them. Suddenly, a figure slowly emerges from the river and stalks towards them. The boys stared at the grotesque corpse wannabe stomping in their direction, arms outstretched.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed one of the boys.

They squirmed inside of their tent and began struggling and fidgeting and twisting and turning and wriggling to get free of their tent. One of the boys accidentally ripped a hole in the tent and the hole fell on top of them causing their heads to be exposed to the night light. They looked up and found the zombie corpse staring down at them with his wrinkly arms stretched out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed all 3 boys and began running for it, even if it meant that they had to run with the tent strapped around their legs. They tried making a break for it, but they tripped over the tent they were stepping on and landed flat on their face.

At this time, Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba had made their way back to their tent snickering. But the kage bunshin decided to have a little more fun before he vanished and purposely grabbed on of the boys lying on the floor struggling to get up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

With that, the boys fainted and the bunshin disappeared.

* * *

**Translation for the Japanese words:**

**-Onigiri: Rice ball**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys...here's a treat for the weekend...been so busy...with finals coming up...don't expect another chapter until summer or something =( but hope this will do for now...you can also read my other crazy fanfic =)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4**

Now the entire campsite was awoken to all the screaming and once again, Kakashi and Iruka came running to aid the shinobis in trouble. When both teachers had reached the 3 boys, they looked down at them with utter silence; sweat drops falling off the side of their heads. Iruka bent down to shake the boys awake, but none of the 3 shinobis budged. After about 5 minutes of trying to get them to wake up, the 3 boys finally awoke. They slowly opened their eyes and looked at the faces staring down at them.

"What happened? Are you three ok?" asked Iruka.

The boys were so terrified and distressed that they could not make a sound come out of their mouths. It took a while before the boys had the courage to speak up.

"There was a zombie-like creature and it came after us! It came out of the river over there and walked slowly towards us with its arms stretched out!" explained one of the boys as he pointed over to the river bank right in front of their tent.

"_Zombie?_" thought Kakashi with a question mark over his head.

"He was dirty from head to toe and he had rags all over him. His skin was all wrinkled; it looked as though he hadn't eaten in days!" said the boys.

"Alright, calm down boys! We'll look into it. In the meantime, I want you boys to stay close to everyone else, understand?" said Iruka.

"Yes!" shouted all 3 boys.

The 3 boys moved their things and joined the rest of the shinobis far away from the river as possible. Iruka and Kakashi inched their way across to the river side and started investigating.

"Kakashi…do you think these ghosts are actually appearing or someone's playing a prank on the students? I've been up here before and I've never seen anything this unusual." said Iruka.

"Hmm…I don't know." said Kakashi.

Iruka's mouth dropped open at the answer to Kakashi's words.

"My guess….I think it's a prank. Someone here is playing a prank on the rest of the shinobis, but as of now, we have no proof." said Kakashi.

"But who in their right minds would do something like this?"

Kakashi bent down and felt the dirt where the footprint of the "zombie" had been near the side of the river bank.

"Well…guess we're gonna have to figure that out tomorrow. Let's let the kids get some sleep."

"Ah…"

Both Iruka and Kakashi walked back towards the students.

"Alright, everyone, get some sleep. We'll be starting a new day in a few hours so make sure you have energy for the day ahead." said Iruka.

The 3 boys crawled into an empty tent the other students left for them and tried to get some sleep. They just couldn't stand going through something like that again.

The next morning, the story had broken out to the entire campsite and had been buzzing for hours. Students were now terrified to the whims and were wondering whether this should go on or not.

In the auditorium…

"Everyone! I understand that under the circumstances we have now are very tight. We have but less than a week for the play and yet we are also experiencing some negative…situations. We advise you to stay calm and continue everything as normal. This situation will not go unnoticed and we WILL look into it." boomed Tsunade's voice as she spoke to the entire auditorium full of students and teachers.

Murmurs around the auditorium broke out about the last 2 situations that had happened so far which caused Tsunade to become very frustrated.

"QUIET!!!!!" yelled Tsunade.

The entire auditorium immediately went silent and allowed her to speak.

"We are to continue on with the play! No excuses! Now go PRACTICE!!!"

With that, Tsunade left the stage for the students to rehearse. They started the play from the very beginning to the end of the second scene. Now they start on the 3rd scene.

---------------------------------

The Prince woke up the next morning feeling a sensation that he had never felt before. He felt lightheaded and very dreamy. He couldn't forget the moment he spent the day before with the girl in the forest. He couldn't get over the feeling that tore into his body at the moment. What was it? He couldn't figure it out. He lied there, and let the sun shine onto his face through his window. As he stared out the window and into the beautiful sunlight, it occurred to him that he was…in love.

Prince Akai quickly got up and dressed into his best looking outfit for he was going to go visit Kana again. This time he wanted to take a step further besides just talking…he wanted to at least hold her hand or kiss her. Akai walked out of his room and slid down the stair railings.

"Ah, Akai-kun, you look happy, my son! Tell me, what is going on? I know a face like that!" said the King.

Akai looked at his father in silence and did not answer but felt somewhat embarrassed.

"Son…listen, Rukuriishia-san said that you've been out in the forest again. Now, son, I don't want you going out there alone. It's dangerous for a young Prince your age to be out there."

(Twitch, twitch, twitch… "_I can't believe I'm doing this…_" thought Neji.)

"I'm 16 years old, father. I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself. I don't want you or mother to worry about me."

The King smiled at his son.

"Sometimes I forget that we've taught you everything we know. Now tell me, you've met someone, haven't you? There's no use hiding it; I can tell."

The Prince sighed and answered.

"I-I…well…I met a girl, you see…and…and…"

"My son! Meeting a girl?" The King smiled sincerely.

"W-wait! Before you say anything, hear me out!"

"Son! It doesn't matter who you fall in love with as long as you both are happy." The King smiled at his son. "So tell me...who is this pretty young girl that has captured your heart?"

"Pretty??!?! She's BEAUTIFUL!!!!"

The King let out a loud laugh and listened on.

"She's very kind and her eyes…oh…they're so beautiful and hypnotizing. I've never met anyone like her before…I want to go see her again."

As the King and his son chatted on, Rukuriishia, the witch, watched them in disdain. She was a foul woman who was over 10,000 years old yet she uses witchcraft to lie about her age. For many years she had failed trying to take over the kingdom and this time she was determined to get the throne. She slowly made her way to the King and his son.

"Your Majesty!" bowed the witch. "It is time for your meeting with the Natsu Kingdom." informed Rukuriishia.

"Oh! Thank you, Rukuriishia-san. Well, son, behave yourself. We'll talk later."

His father walked off in the opposite direction and disappeared leaving the Prince alone with the witch.

"It's like your father said, Akai-kun, don't go making trouble now." cackled the witch.

"What I do is none of your concern!" yelled the Prince and away he went.

"We shall see about that, Akai-kun…" mumbled the witch.

Akai walked out into the garden and bumped into the bishop.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, your majesty!" said the bishop. "I didn't realize it was you."

"N-no, no, it's ok…uhh…excuse me."

He started out at the maze of bushes. He walked down the side stairs and sat down on the water fountain edge and stared down at his own reflection. After a few minutes sitting there, he stood up and walked away to find his horse.

"Come on boy, let's go."

Akai led his horse out of its resting place and out the castle towards the forest. He mounted the horse and rode off.

About 20 minutes of riding into the forest. Akai found Kana's little cottage. He jumped off his horse and approached the door, knock, and waited. About 2 minutes of waiting, the door slowly opened and there stood a sleepy-looking, barely woken up Kana. The Prince stared at her and smiled. It took a while before Kana realized who she was looking at.

"Oh, my God! Don't look at me!! I just woke up!"

She purposely hid herself behind the door and tried to close it, but Akai blocked it.

"What's to worry about? You look beautiful even though you just barely woke up. Can I at least come in?" smiled the Prince.

"Y-yeah, sure." smiled Kana weakly.

She opened the door for him to slide in and he took a seat on the chair.

"I'll…uhh….go freshen up."

The Prince sat there staring around her house as she went to go wash up. Five minutes later, she came out all dressed and ready.

"I'm sorry for making you wait. Would you like something to eat?"

"Uhh…sure"

After about a minute of silence, Akai broke it.

"You know, last night was the first night that I have slept so well. I don't know why, but I think it might have to do with you. I've been thinking about yesterday all night since I went home last night."

Kana blushed as she made breakfast but kept silent while the Prince kept talking.

Ten minutes later, she finished breakfast with pancakes and eggs. She placed them on the table and went back to grab some tea. She sat down opposite Akai and smiled at him.

"Kana…"

She jerked up immediately from the call of her name and looked at him.

"I-I…"

As Akai stuttered on, Kana stared at him. She knew what he wanted to confess but didn't believe it to be real. Everything seemed like a fantasy. Every girl's dream, of course, would be to fall in love with a Prince who will take her away and live happily ever after. But this sort of stuff never happened to her and she had always thought of it as being silly. Now she doesn't know how to feel. Her feelings are mixed up from the inside out and it seems all too good to be true. Should she believe what is going on or is this just a dream?

"I-I…I think I've fallen in love with you…"

Kana's eyes widened as she stared at the Prince.

"W-what did you say?"

"I-I'm in love with you." said the Prince with a stronger tone of voice, who now was looking back at Kana with determination in his eyes.

Silence went by for what seemed like an hour.

"A-Akai...I-I…I don't know what to say…to be honest…this feels kinda awkward…I-I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Kana got up and was about to run up the stairs when Akai grabbed her hands. She slowly turned around and looked at him.

"Please think about it, Kana…I-I really want you to be with me…"

But Kana only stared at him.

"O-ok…I'll think about it…"

"Thank you."

Five minutes went by as they sat in silence eating their breakfast until Akai broke it.

"I-I know this feels awkward, but please don't feel that way. I don't want you to feel that way because of me."

"It's ok…I understand. W-what do you want to do today?"

Akai smiled.

"I agree, let's change the subject."

From that statement, they both laughed. As the day dragged on, they visited almost every part of the forest just talking and having fun. When they reached Kana's cottage, Akai said his good-byes and left on his horse for tomorrow is another day.

The Prince rode home on his horse as Kana watched him disappear into the forest. She walked back into her cozy home and went upstairs, plopped onto her bed and smiled.

"_I can't believe it…a Prince is in love with me? I must be dreaming…but today seemed all too real. Laughing and talking together. I'll never be able to feel this happy ever again. Hmm…I think I'll take his proposal. I really do like him. He's very kind and of course handsome…_"

About 10 minutes of laying there, a knock came from the door. Kana wondered who it could be since Akai had already left. She got up and down the stairs she went. When she got to the door, she stopped herself from opening the door, but peeped through the hole first. It looked like a business peasant woman who was selling stuff. Upon that, Kana figured it was safe to open the door but didn't open it all the way.

"Hi…can I help you?" asked Kana.

"Hello, deary. I am selling cosmetics and other varieties of products and I was wondering if you'd be interesting in buying something. It will make your skin more beautiful with each day you use it." smiled the woman.

"I-I don't think so. I'm not much of a cosmetic user." lied Kana.

"It's ok…how about this…it is an herbal tea that smoothes out your skin when you sleep and in the morning, you will feel refreshed."

"I-I…"

"It's ok, deary. Here, take some free samples and try'em. And if you feel like you like them, come on to my shop in the town and buy some more, yeah?"

The woman shoved a couple of samples into Kana's hands, and with that the mysterious woman grabbed her things and left, leaving Kana to look down at the bags of herbal tea that was shoved into her hands.

Kana slowly went back into her cottage and closed the door; all the while still staring at the bags of tea herbs in her hand. She walked into her kitchen with the bags in her hand and dropped them on the counter.

"_Well…what could it hurt?_"

Kana made a pot of boiling water and made the tea then and there. She brought the cup upstairs with her into her room and set it on the small table next to her bed. She went in for a quick shower and came out 10 minutes later. Kana sat down on her bed and picked up the cup of tea, sniffed it and drank it. After drinking all of it, she lied down and went to sleep.

---------------------------------

"Good job, everyone!" yelled Tsunade. "It's nearly 2 o'clock, so go ahead and take a break and have some lunch."

Everyone scrambled out of the auditorium as fast as they could since everyone was famished. Naruto ran his way out of the auditorium knocking over some of the other ninjas as he went along.

"_So hungry! So hungry!! So hungry!!!!_"

Naruto's stomach had been growling since forever and he couldn't take it anymore. He MUST get some instant ramen!! He ran back to the tent as fast as he could and rummaged through the sleeping bags until he found what he was looking for. RAMEN! Drool starting dripping out of his mouth as he thought about the ramen in his hands. He made a dash to find some woods and 5 minutes later he was off boiling water for his instant noodles. By the time everyone else showed up, Naruto was already finished eating his ramen and was now onto his second one.

"You sure can eat, Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to see Kiba and Akamaru looking at him.

"What do you want? I'm hungry ok?"

"Heh! And like we're not? We just came to ask you if you've thought of anything for the next plan."

Naruto's face went blank…

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that…"

Kiba sighed.

"I knew it…"

"Hey! I can't think on an empty stomach now, can I?"

"Fine, fine! Don't get so worked up over it!"

As they ate their lunch, the rest of the shinobis began coming around. As usual, Sasuke was followed around by Sakura and Ino.

"GO AWAY! INO-PIG!!!! SASUKE DOESN'T WANT YOU ALWAYS FOLLOWING HIM AROUND!!!

"YOU GO AWAY!!! SASUKE HAS NO FEELINGS FOR YOU!"

"TOO BAD! INO-PIG, I'M A PART OF HIS TEAM! WHY DON'T YOU GO FIND YOUR OWN TEAM AND LEAVE US ALONE!??!?

"YOU STUPID BIG-FOREHEAD GIRL!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura and Ino once again stopped in the middle of nowhere just to get at each other.

Sasuke walked up to Kiba and Naruto and sat down between them. When he was sure that no one was listening in on them, he gave them the next plan which was to happen 3 nights from now.

"Make sure you guys get the equipments we will need for this plan, otherwise it won't work."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" said Naruto who was still too busy scarfing down his food.

"Anyways, don't forget!"

With that, Sasuke got up and walked away with his lunch."

"_Hmph! Who does he think he is, always making up all the plans? My boss?? I could come up with something twice as good as his!_"

"Alright everyone!! Back to rehearsing!!" shout Iruka.

Everyone slowly got to their feet and slowly marched towards the auditorium for more long hours of practicing.

-------------------------------------------

The next morning, Akai woke up with a feeling in his stomach that made him want to throw up so badly. He couldn't figure out why. He tried to forget about the feeling by freshening up and getting ready to set out and go see Kana. He slid down the stairways to the main throne room and was about to leave it when Rukuriishia stopped him.

"Where are you going, Akai-kun? Your father wouldn't approve of you going out without his permission….again."

A frown formed on Akai's face.

"What I do is none of your business."

The witch felt frustrated so she said, "Maybe you should stay home and learn to do your duties as the future King instead of running around with a slut!"

Akai froze at the word "slut" and wanted to slap her so badly.

"Excuse me? Last time I checked, I never told you anything about what I've been doing. What makes you think I've always been off to see a girl?"

Rukuriishia made an evil smile.

"Young Prince…don't you know these things are never kept secret…why….practically almost the whole kingdom knows…"

"What did you say…?"

Rukuriishia merely smiled at him.

"Better be careful, my little Prince, or something bad will happen to those who don't listen…"

("_Omg…Sasuke-kun's soooo cute!!! AHHH!!!_" thought Ino.)

And with that, she walked away leaving the Prince in a baffled state…


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the loooong wait... Enjoy this next chapter!!! =)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5**

The Prince stood there staring at the empty place where Rukuriishia left. What did she mean by that? Is she plotting something against him? He had no desire to know. He didn't want to know. He shook off the creepy feeling she gave him and left for the garden. He walked down to his garden and picked a couple of red and white roses. Then he walked to the stable where his horse was kept and moved into the forest towards Kana's house. Twenty minutes later, he appeared out into the opening where her cottage stood; walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Upstairs, Kana rolled over on her bed and sleepily opened her eyes. She heard the doorbell about 3 times now but didn't want to get up.

"Mmm…fine…fine! I'll get up…"

Kana sat up and rubbed her eyes. She felt woozy and didn't know where the headache was coming from. As she was about to go open the door for Akai, she flipped open her sheets and there on her bed was not what she had last night. She now had developed purple tentacles where her legs had used to be.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kana.

Akai, who was downstairs outside heard the scream and kicked the door down. He sped up the stairs and ran into her room to stare at her speechlessly.

"Wha-what happened?"

Kana was sobbing on her bed with her hands over her face. She looked at him with tears in her eyes not willing to fall.

"I-I-I don't know…."

She thought about it for a while and then it hit her!

"I-I think it's the tea I drank last night! T-there was a lady at the door when you left last night. She was selling merchandises and refused to take no for an answer. She shoved some free samples into my hands and said that they were herbal tea. I took some last night thinking that they were harmless and I woke up this morning with tentacles! I-I'm sorry, Akai…I-I…you probably don't want to look at me no more."

Kana covered her eyes and began crying again.

("_Omg…this is soooo stupid…_" thought Naruto.)

Akai bent down at the side of her bed and took her hand. They looked at each other. One with tears in her eyes and the other with determination in his eyes.

"I swear to you, I will find a cure for you!"

("_This is so lame…_" thought Sasuke.)

And with that Akai kissed her forehead and walked out of her cottage and hopped back onto his horse.

("_Groooossssssss!!!! I can't believe I just kissed Naruto's forehead…_" thought Sasuke. (Sasuke's face -- -_- ))

("_Groooossssss!!!! I can't believe he just kissed my forehead!! I'm going to have nightmares from now on…._" thought Naruto. (Naruto's face -- -_- ))

Akai rode his horse back to his kingdom as fast as he could. He ran pass the throne room when suddenly his father and mother called for him.

"Akai-kun! Where are you going, my son?" asked his mother, all the while not showing her face.

The Prince looked at his parents with questioning eyes.

"Mother? Aren't you supposed to be with Amii right now? Don't you always spend the morning teaching her how to be proper?"

His mother did not answer but stared at the floor.

"_What's going on? Mother's acting very strange._"

He looked over to his father.

"_So does father…_"

"I-I…I'm busy…I'll see you later!"

And he ran away from his parents; up the stairs and then something occurred to him: Amii! He ran to her room and opened the door. The room was empty and it seemed as though no one has been in it for years.

"_Damn Amii…where are you?!?!_"

Besides being the "proper" one, Amii had always had the tendency to wander off and look into mysterious places. She also had always locked herself in the library and probably had read more than half the books living in their library alone. He needed his little sister's intelligence now…he needs information!

He ran to the library, hoping he would find her there. And luckily for him, when he opened the door, there sat his little sister in the corner of the room reading some strange book he has never seen before. But then again, he's never seen any of the books in the library.

"Amii!"

She got startled by him and jumped from where she was.

"A-Akai nii-sama!"

"_Good….she looks normal…_"

"What is it, Akai nii-sama?"

"I need your help, but first of all…do you notice anything strange about mother and father?"

"Mother and father?"

"I saw them while I was heading up here but they…weren't themselves…"

"What do you mean, not themselves?"

"It looked as though they were under a spell…Mother was supposed to be with you this morning for your lessons but she's not…and you're here…"

"I-I sort of ran away again, but mother didn't come looking for me…which I thought was pretty strange, but I didn't look too much into it…"

"I see…well….I think something is definitely wrong with them…"

Then it hit him! Rukuriishia!

"It was her!" exclaimed Akai.

"Who?"

"Father's so-called right hand woman, Rukuriishia! She did it! I know it! And I'm pretty sure it was her who put the spell on Kana!"

"Wait…what happened to Kana?"

Apparently Akai has told his little sister all about Kana cause he felt she was the only one he could trust.

"Rukuriishia put a spell on her by having her drink some fake herbal tea and now she has tentacles for legs! Which reminds me, Amii…I need your help to find a cure for it…you're always reading these library books…have you ever read anything about changing a person back to their normal selves or anything that could break a certain spell?"

"Hmm…oh! Yes, I actually had….let me find it…"

Amii rummaged through the library sliding here and there on the sliding ladder like a pro. All the while…Rukuriishia was watching through her crystal ball.

"_Grr! I should've gotten that little brat too!_"

Back in the library, Amii finally found the book she was looking for. It was a pretty big brown book that had a weird inscription on the front cover. It looked like a book for witchcraft.

"Let me see…"

Akai leaned over the shoulders of his little sister and watched as she did her magic work.

"Here it is! This flower is found in a very secluded area where no man has ever wandered to before. It is full of dangerous creatures that lurk in the dark waiting for a prey. This flower can cure any type of spells that has been used once the cursed person eats just one petal of the flower. It glows red during the day and it glows blue during the night. This flower is located off the countryside and into the forbidden forest."

A gasp came from Amii.

"The forbidden forest??!"

"You know about it, Amii?"

"Yes…I do…I've dreamt about it before…it's not that far from our kingdom. Maybe about 120 miles out of the kingdom."

"Amii…h-how do you know that?"

"It's also in one of the books I've read. In my dreams, I always remember a creature chasing after me, and when it's about to eat me, I wake up…"

"Well…I have to go…I need to change Kana back to the way she was…"

"I-I'm coming too, Akai nii-sama!! And I'm not taking no for an answer…with mother and father the way they are…it's only a matter of time before Rukuriishia gets to me…and I don't want to be her slave!"

Akai smiled at his brave, younger sister.

"Fine, but if danger appears, I want you and Kana to get out of there, ok? No matter what happens to me."

"B-but…"

"Amii! Please…"

"Ok…"

With that, they both left the library to go and change into their traveling clothes, and out they left to the horse stall. While they did all that, Rukuriishia watches through her crystal ball.

"I MUST stop them from finding that flower….creatures in the forest huh? Well…maybe I'll just add a little extra ingredient to these poor monsters." cackled the witch.

Akai and Amii rode their horses to Kana's house and within 20 minutes, they reached her cozy little cottage. They ran upstairs to find Kana still sitting on her bed. She looked at them.

"Akai…and…"

"This is my younger sister, Amii."

"Oh…nice to meet you, your majesty."

A frown came upon Amii's face.

"I see you're just like your brother. Ok, fine…Amii-san."

Amii smiled at her.

"I like her." said Amii to her brother.

They all laughed.

"Alright, Kana…we found a cure to undo this curse, but it's going to be a very dangerous mission. We have to find a flower and you must eat one of the petals before you can go back to being yourself again. Now…I am going to ask you this: are you sure you wish to come with us?"

"Of course I am! I am not going anywhere without you!"

("_Omg…this is sooo cheesy…_" thought Naruto and Sasuke.)

Amazingly, Kana was able to get up and actually "walk" with her tentacles, not to mention using it. They all put cloaks on and went out the front door, never looking back. They traveled East for what seemed like days when it's been only hours. Even the sun looked like it's had enough for one day and was ready to rest. After hours and hours of riding, the sun had finally decided to go to sleep. They made camp in the middle of nowhere and began to get some rest and the night sky rose higher and higher where the stars shine brightly.

------------------------------------

"Good job, everyone!!! Take 5!!!" screamed Tsunade.

Naruto quickly jerked up as fast as he could and began gasping for air.

"I swear! This dress is going to suffocate me one day!!!" said Naruto as he loosened the dress a little. "Whew!! That's better!"

Sasuke sat there, staring up at the ceiling while Hinata lied there watching Naruto soulfully.

5 minutes later….

-----------------------------------------

They woke up the next morning bright and early and began to start traveling once again. The journey took them 3 days to actually get to the opening of the forbidden forest which now stood before them as they stared at the dark and sinister trees.

"Well…here goes." said Akai.

Akai lit a giant wooden stick on fire and all three of them rode into the abyss of the forest and was engulfed by darkness all except for the fire in Akai's hands. They walked and walked but it seemed like they were going nowhere.

"Amii…do you know where the flower might be kept?"

"I-I think it's in an opening in the middle of the forest…"

"Alright…remember…be careful in here…there are lots of dangerous creatures that live in this forest that we need to avoid. And remember if something does happen…I want you 2 to get out of here, understand?"

"No!"

"What?"

"Akai…I'm not leaving you alone in here…even if it means I will loose my life. I'm staying with you!"

"Me too!" said Amii.

Akai looked from Kana to his sister. Guess there's no helping it. It was two against one, so he accepted the fact that they were coming with him all the way till the end. As they were about to move on, something stirred in the bushes to the left.

"Shh! What was that?"

Akai listened to the silence and closed his eyes to concentrate. He slowly took out an arrow and bow and shot one into the bushes to the left. A roar was let out and a creature stumbled out onto the trail they were taking in front of them. Amii gasped and Kana looked away. The creature looked like a giant dog with a long neck. Its upper body was very muscular and its head was full of thorns to help it attack intruders. It was squealing for Akai had hit it in the head with his arrow. It squirmed around and around and abruptly rose up to attack them, when Akai quickly grabbed another arrow and shot at the creature's chest causing it to fall to the floor.

"Come on; let's get out of here before it gets up."

They left immediately, not wanting any more surprises from the monster that they probably killed. But facing creatures in this dark forest wasn't the only thing they needed to worry about…as time goes by, Kana starts to turn more into the creature the spell had cast on her. By the time they were a quarter into the forest, her full body was already purple and she had developed yellow eyes.

"Akai, what are we going to do…I-I'm changing so fast…"

Frustration came over Akai…

"Don't worry…we'll find it…"

The more they move into the forest, the more of sunshine they saw; at least a little…meaning the torch was now useless. As they walked on…Amii was suddenly tossed from where she was to the other side of the forest hitting a tree.

Akai quickly turned around to see a giant worm/slug-like monster raised up over him with drool dripping out of its suction sharp teeth mouth. It roared in Akai's face and dashed in at him. He jumped out of the way.

"KANA!!! GO TEND TO MY SISTER!!!"

Kana quickly tentacle-d her way to Amii and picked her up. She looked down at her and realized that she was still breathing. Slowly, she didn't know what she was doing, she placed her hand over Amii's chest and she began to heal.

Akai looked over to Kana and Amii when a giant slimy tail swung at him and sent him flying to the other side of the two girls.

"AKAI!!!" screamed Kana.

"I-I'm fine…"

Akai got up as the giant monster inched towards him. He took out his arrow and shot 3 at the creature hitting it on the back and two near its mouth. It let out a horrible shriek and backed away from Akai. He ran over to Amii and Kana.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah…she'll be fine."

"Let's get out of here…" said Akai.

He looked into Kana's yellow eyes and stared at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I think I've grown fangs…"

Akai laughed it off and helped her carry his younger sister onto the terrified horse who still decided to stay by his master.

Somewhere in the tower of the castle, Rukuriishia curses under her breath.

"Curse them! I throw 2 creatures I personally made much more ferocious and the stupid monster backs off?!?!? Looks like I'm going to have to handle this myself!" laughed the witch.

"Come on; I have a feeling we're almost there…" said Akai.

They moved along and to Akai's hunch….about 40 minutes later, they were in the middle of the forest where the only sunlight was shining on the flower standing as lonely as ever on its own. They quickly ran towards the flower when suddenly Rukuriishia appeared.

"AHHH HAHHAHAHHAHA!! You puny little brats! You think you would be able to get to the flower so easily???"

"You! So it _was_ you who put the curse on Kana! Undo it! NOW!!!" screamed Akai.

"AHHAHAHHA! Beg all you want, my _Prince…_but that won't work on me…unless…of course…if you marry me and hand over your kingdom to me!"

"Over my dead body!!!"

"Very well!!! You're just as foolish as your father!!! Ahahahhahah!"

Akai lunged forward at her and she stopped him with a stop signal from her hand. An invisible barrier was placed in front of Rukuriishia. No matter how hard Akai tried, he couldn't find a way to get through to Rukuriishia.

"If you're so powerful, why don't you come fight me head on, you coward?!?"

"A coward, am I? Well…we'll see whose laughing when I'm standing over your dead body!!!!!"

With that…Rukuriishia dropped her arm and her body began to transform. Her body was turning into a long eel-like body with giant fins for wings. The end of her tail had multiple small wannabe tentacles shaped as a broom. And her face consisted of a giant, round, suction mouth with sharp teeth all around. She roared at the 3 teens standing there, terrified.

"Kana…you and Amii try to get to the flower while I distract her…"

"B-but…no! You'll get killed…"

"We have no choice right now…we must do it."

-------------------------------------------------

"CUT!!! Good job guys!! Let's call it a day and go rest up!" said Tsunade

It was already 10 something by the time they had finished that scene. Everyone was so tired that they went straight to bed without even showering. Naruto was so tired from all the screaming and acting that he literally knocked out after 2 minutes into his sleeping bag, snoring loudly like he always does. Kiba and Sasuke knocked out after about 5 minutes and soon everyone in the camp site was sound asleep without a care in the world. Everyone had already seemed to forget about the "ghost" related incidents too. The night went on with everyone dreaming away in the darkness until a voice could be heard saying "Please…"


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys....I'm having the hardest time to keep myself motivated writing this fanfic....maybe cause I can't seem to think of anything SCARY enough lol...if you have any suggestions, please lemme know =)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6**

Morning came as the sun rose high into the sky for another new day. All the student ninjas leisurely ate their breakfast and once again walked on over to the auditorium. It has been not much of an early day…it was already almost noon. They were probably allowed to sleep in a little due to yesterday's great efforts.

They got into the auditorium and first thing they did was change into their costumes to start on the last scene.

"_Finally!_" thought Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------

The eel-like creature rose high into the air as the Prince stared in disbelief.

"Run! Kana! Amii!"

Akai drew out a couple of arrows and shot them blindly into the air. The monster dodged one of the arrows but one of the arrows struck it through the right fin-like wing of the creature. It roared in agony and flew straight at the Prince. Akai blocked himself but the creature knocked him to the ground and flew off. Making a turn and coming back at Akai, it roared and sent him flying with its tail after Akai got up. Akai hit a giant tree and fell to the floor.

"AKAI!!!!" screamed Kana.

Amii grabbed Kana and ushered her to move towards the flower, but she wouldn't budge. She stood there watching Akai as the creature moved in closer to the Prince. Kana pushed Amii off her and tentacle-d her way to Akai. As the creature was about to sink its many teeth into Akai's body, Kana came slashing her tentacles at the creature sending to fly in the opposite direction of Akai. Kana turned around and began to help Akai to his feet. At the same time, Amii had managed to get near the flower and plucked 3 petals from it.

"Please don't do that again, Akai! You had us worried!" said Kana.

"I'm sorry…I have to kill her…"

As they turned around, the witch came flying at them and stabbed Kana through her stomach with her sharp tentacle tails. As she released Kana, blood gushed out of her and she fell to the floor. Akai stared at Kana, not wanting to believe what had just happened.

"KANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Akai as he fell to his knees next to her.

The monster roared in triumph. At that moment, Akai got up and stared at the creature with loathing eyes.

"I swear, I will avenge you, Kana!"

The Prince charged out into the opening and drew out his sword. As the eel creature stormed toward Akai, he raised his sword to slash it; but the creature charged right at him and didn't allow him enough time to slice it. It flew up into the air and came back in for a second round. After a couple of rounds doing the same thing of charging at him, Akai realized he should try a new tactic. This time when the monster charged back at him, he duck and rolled and got up as fast as he could. He quickly sliced the creature but only at the tail and a couple of the tentacles came off causing the eel-like creature to screamed in pain. Akai quickly pulled out an arrow and threw it flying towards the monster, stabbing it on the back of its vertebra. The monster fell to the floor and struggled in pain. It swung this way and that roaring for its life. Akai walked up to the squirming creature and with a rapid movement of his skills, he sliced off the monster's head.

("_Oh…My….GOD!!!! Who the hell does this dude think he is, slicing the head off so hard….he could've hit me! Bastard!!!_" thought the Suna ninja in the costume.)

The lifeless body of the creature lied there as Akai looked down at it. Slowly, but surely, he turned and ran towards Kana where Amii was already tending to her.

"Kana! Kana! Are you ok?"

"I-I…I'm sorry Akai…y-you s-should leave me here a-and g-g-go…"

"Don't say that! Here eat the petals!"

Akai grabbed the petals from Amii and put on in Kana's mouth. She chewed slowly and had a hard time swallowing it. After she was finished eating it, nothing happened…

"W-why isn't it working?!?!?" yelled Akai.

"M-maybe it needs time…" said Amii.

They waited for about a minute and slowly but surely, her skin began to turn back to normal colors as the tentacles turn back into human legs. It seemed as though the petals also has healing powers since her wound was closing up. Kana slowly opened her eyes to see Akai looking down at her with relief.

"Thank goodness!" exclaimed Amii.

"How are you feeling?" asked Akai.

Kana sat up slowly and looked at the two of them and smiled.

"Never better."

Together, they all left the forest and back out into the countryside they go. The spell that the witch had cast on the kingdom should've been lifted by now. They headed back for the castle. Three days later, they can be seen walking up the giant stairs of the castle into the main hall. Akai ran to the throne room to see if anyone was there and luckily, his mother and father was sitting in their throne looking confused.

"Mother! Father!"

Both of them quickly turned over and looked at Akai.

"Akai-kun!!"

His mother ran towards him and hugged him tightly as so did his father. Amii slowly led Kana into the throne room as the 3 of them reminisce. Akai's mother slowly looked up at the strange girl she had never seen before.

"Oh…this must be the girl my son has fallen in love with, am I correct?" asked the King.

"Yes…"

Kana bowed at the site of the King and Queen.

"Your majesties."

"She's such a sweetie." said the Queen.

("_Sweetie, my ass! Stupid Naruto!!! Stole the only character I wanted to play!!! SHANNARO!!!_")

The Queen walked over to Kana and gave her a hug.

("_I can't believe Sakura-chan's hugging me_" thought Naruto with stars in his eyes.)

("_I can't believe I'm hugging Naruto!! Gross!! Why couldn't it have been Sasuke-kun instead!!?!?!_")

"Welcome to the family, my dear."

Kana looked at the Queen in shock. Did she just hear correctly? Her? Apart of the royal family?

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Don't be so polite, my dear. We understand that our son has fallen in love with you, and I am pretty sure he would go to the end of the earth for you." smiled the Queen.

"That means he wants to marry you." whispered Amii to Kana.

And everyone laughed.

"Thank you." said Kana sincerely.

"Well, we must get ready for the wedding, shall we?" said the King enthusiastically.

The King and the Queen walked off leaving the 3 kids to stand there looking after them as they walked away.

Kana couldn't help but get the feeling that Akai was watching her.

"Kana…"

She turned around to stare into his gaze. She stared hard. Then suddenly, the Prince got down on one knee and said, "Kana, will you marry me?"

("_This is so stupid! Why the fuck am I asking a girl who is supposedly Naruto??_" thought Sasuke.)

("_Ewwww!!! I'm so glad I'm NOT gay! Otherwise I would shoot myself!!!_" thought Naruto.)

Kana's eyes went watery and began to sob.

----------------------------------------

"Oi!!!! I need more teardrops!!!!" screamed Naruto.

"Doofus!"

"WHAT?!?!?!" screamed Naruto to Sasuke.

"Here!!" said a Suna ninja as she gave Naruto the small bottle.

------------------------------------------

"O-of course I will!!!"

Akai smiled at her and jumped up to hug her. Amii stood there smiling at them and then getting a chance to hug her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

The Queen came running back into the throne room and grabbed Kana by the hands and ran off with her.

"Amii! Come!"

"Y-yes, mother!"

The Queen led Kana and Amii into a room that was kept locked. The room was full of wedding materials from ceiling to floor. This must've been what the Queen had kept from her wedding when she married the King.

"Wow…are all these stuff yours, mother?" asked Amii.

"Yes. And now I am going to let Kana wear the dress that I've worn during my wedding with your father. Ah, here it is."

The Queen pulled out the most beautiful dress she has ever seen. There was a slit down the middle of the dress where ruffles dangled. The tail of the dress was very long and it nicely smoothed out beautifully. The Queen helped Kana into the dress where the top of the dress stopped at the shoulders. She put a very bright necklace on Kana and turned her around to the mirror. Then placed a beautifully designed tiara on her head where the veil came tumbling down over her face. She stared at herself in the mirror.

"Oh…you look so beautiful." said the Queen.

"T-thank you…your majesty."

"So when are they getting married?" asked Amii.

"Your father and I had our hearts set on the day after tomorrow." smiled the Queen.

("_Stupid Naruto!!!! SHANNARO!!!_")

"How does that sound, Kana?" asked Amii.

"That's good. It gives me some time to get to know all of you."

They spent the whole night trying on many different types of dresses and making all kinds of stuff for when the wedding will take place.

Finally, the wedding day has come. As all the towns people wait in the throne room along with the groom and the King and Queen. The guards sound the trumpets as a couple of them opened the giant doors to reveal a beautiful Kana standing at the entrance in the Queen's wedding gown. Everyone gasped and ooh-ed as Kana walked down the aisle looking at nobody but Akai. As she reached the top, she stared into his eyes and smiled.

"So…this is it…" said Kana.

"Yeah…are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." smiled Kana.

The priest spoke into the crowd as they both stared at each other. It seemed like hours before they heard the priest say "I know pronounce you King and Queen."

------------------------

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked down at the script and stared hardcore. Were they looking at the right scene? KISS???!?!?

"_You have got to be kidding me!!!_" thought Sasuke.

"OI!!!! TSUNADE-OBAACHAN!!! I'M **NOT** KISSING THIS BASTARD!!! ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?!" yelled Naruto.

"NARUTO!!! Don't you DARE call me crazy!!!!!" screamed Tsunade. "Since you two are boys, there is no choice but to pretend to kiss!!!"

"WHAT?!?!??!!" screamed Naruto. "I AM NOT KISSING HIM!!!"

Yoai fan girls hang in the background with hearts in their eyes as they move in closer to see EVERY detail.

"If you don't do it now, you will have eventually have to do it during the actual play! So toughen up boys!!"

Both of them sighed.

"H-how about pretending to kiss where your mouths don't touch?" suggested a Konoha ninja in the chorus stand.

"That works perfectly!!! NARUTO!! Sasuke! Do what he said!!!" said Tsunade.

Both boys growled under their breath.

--------------------------------

Kana and Akai slowly moved in closer together and "kissed". The crowd burst into cheers as they released each other. They looked at the cheering crowd as they walked down the aisle towards the carriage. Into the carriage they go and off they go living happily ever after.

The End

------------------------------------

"GOOD JOB EVERYONE!! Now, I want you to spend the rest of the day memorizing your lines!!" boomed Tsunade's voice.

Everyone lazily changed out of their costumes and back into their normal clothing.

"AHHHH!! Sasuke-kun!!! You were soooo good!!!" screamed Sakura as she ran towards him after changing.

She clung onto him like superglue to paper. Naruto scrambled his way over hopping on one leg trying to get the stocking off of his other feet when he bumped into Sakura's butt causing her to land on Sasuke causing Sasuke to fall off stage.

"NA-RUUU-TOOOO!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura. "I'm going to KILL you!!!!"

Naruto didn't know what to do, so he ran away from Sakura trying to hide somewhere. He ran to the back of the stage and quickly struggled to get the stocking off him. Two minutes later and he finally got it off, but as he turned around he saw Sakura standing there with fire blazing in her eyes.

"W-wait….Sakura-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura had already reached him and smacked him hard on the head. Naruto fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"_Hmph! Serves him right!_" said Inner Sakura.

Sakura ran to the edge of the stage and looked down to see if Sasuke was alright. But when she looked down, she saw nothing. Sasuke, apparently had already left and was now walking out of the auditorium. She ran after him, leaving Naruto in a critical condition from her strong punch.

When Sakura got out of the auditorium, she had missed him. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen and the area seemed deserted. Everyone was probably still in the auditorium resting and practicing their lines. Sakura walked a little further shouting out Sasuke's name, but there answer came none. She began to get worried and wandered to the river to see if he was anywhere near the bank.

"Sasuke-kun!!" screamed Sakura. "Where are you??"

No answer…

Sakura sat down beside by the river bank and looked down at herself.

"_Where did he go?_" thought Sakura.

She sat there pondering the question when she heard snapping twigs in front of her. Her head perked up instantly, but there was nothing there. She stared into the trees opposite the river bank and saw a little girl dress in a white dress walking out of the forest. She was now standing next to a tree looking down at the river bank.

"Oh…hi there…what are you doing out here?" asked Sakura.

The girl didn't say anything but only looked up and stared at her. Slowly, she turned around and walked away from Sakura into the trees.

"W-wait…" said Sakura as she got up to try and follow her.

"Sakura…"

Sakura turned around to see Shikamaru at the door.

"What are you doing out here? The Hokage said no one is supposed to be out here by themselves. Everyone is supposed to stick together."

"Oh…coming…"

Sakura turned back to look at the spot where the little girl had been standing but the little girl had disappeared, so she obeyed Shikamaru and followed him back into the auditorium. She walked in to find Sasuke sitting on one of the auditorium chairs with his legs up on the rim of the chair in front of him trying to memorize his lines.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

"_Oi…not again…_"

Sasuke tried to ignore the emerald-eyed teen but she just came up and sat right next to him. He kept his face hidden behind the script and tried to concentrate on the words on the page but she moved in and now they were both looking at the script together. Sasuke got up and scowled.

"What do you want?" asked the boy.

"W-well….I thought maybe we could practice our lines together…" said Sakura shyly.

"I'd rather work on my own." spat Sasuke.

"B-but…"

Sasuke got up and walked away from Sakura. Naruto, who was watching the whole thing, approached Sakura.

"What about me? You can practice with me!" smiled Naruto.

Sakura looked at Naruto for a while.

"_Maybe she'll say yes!_"

"NO!" said Sakura flat out.

Naruto's hopes had just been shattered in a millionth of a second. Hearing the word "no" was so devastating to him. He sunk down on the edge of the stage mumbling to himself and lied there.

"_Maybe I should leave Sasuke-kun alone…_" thought Sakura.

Sakura walked away from Naruto and went to go sit by herself somewhere else and began to memorize her lines.

"_Why? Sakura-chan…I t-thought…I thought you would understand me and stay with me. Why? Why won't you practice with me? It's always Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! Stupid Sasuke!_"

The shinobis of Konoha and Suna spent the rest of the day practicing their acting and singing and memorizing their lines that they didn't even realize that it had past 10 p.m. already. Everyone packed up the stuff and all the equipments; cleaned up the stage and headed out for a long night's rest. Naruto's snores roared through the night giving the ninjas in the next tent the hardest time to sleep ever! As they FINALLY drifted off to sleep, they heard whispers in the wind and their eyes perked open immediately. They covered their heads entirely and tried to ignore the eerie voice and finally fell asleep as the voice vanished.

* * *

**Translation for the Japanese Words:**

**-Shinobi: Ninja**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello hello hello...sorry...i'm bad with stories...especially scary ones -____-.....anyways i hope you guys like at least SOME of it...if not try some of the other stories =)....almost done with the story though i think... =\....anyways...enjoy! =)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next morning came unusually fast. Sleeping always seems like it lasts too short, especially if you're having such a good night's rest. Naruto opened his eyes and peered out of the tent to see the other shinobis getting out of their tents, making their way to the river bank.

"Mmm…" moaned Naruto. "I'll get up when everyone's done washing up."

Naruto looked to his left and looked to his right. Apparently, Kiba and Sasuke were thinking the same thing since they, too, were both still in their sleeping bags. Naruto closed his eyes and as he thought about something else, he drifted back off to sleep; snoring loudly, kicking off his blanket and slamming down his leg on Kiba who abruptly woke up with bulgy eyes, trying not to scream.

"_Stupid Naruto! Can't even sleep correctly!_"

Kiba got so fed up sleeping next to Naruto that he sat up immediately. Now that he's awake, he might as well go out and freshen up. So Kiba and Akamaru left the tent leaving Naruto sleeping there with Sasuke. Sasuke lied there and unfortunately, had chosen the wrong time to turn around to face the other way, which was facing Naruto. Sasuke heard the loud, unpleasant sound going off and on in front of him. He slightly opened his eyes to see what the loud racket was when Naruto slammed his left arm down onto Sasuke's right arm. The raven-haired boy quickly opened his eyes, crying in pain silently. Next, Naruto slid his left leg around Sasuke as if he was a long pillow, hugging him as he slept. Sasuke sweat-dropped and lied there as still as he could.

"_Freakin' Naruto! Stupid moron!_"

Naruto slowly inched his way closer to Sasuke to grab the soft, plushy, warm "pillow" he now had in his possession.

"_Shit! Shit!! Shit! Now what do I do?!?! Stupid Naruto! Get the fuck off me!_"

By now, a giant vein was already forming on Sasuke's forehead as he was about ready to punch Naruto. Naruto began to talk in his sleep.

"Hmm….Sakura-chan…you're so warm and fluffy. I love you." smiled Naruto in his sleep as he talked.

Who would've thought it'd be possible, but the vein on Sasuke's head grew BIGGER!

Naruto moved in closer to "Sakura" and was about to give her a kiss….Sasuke's eyes bulged out of his eye sockets and tried to push Naruto's face away with all his might, but Naruto's face was too strong. Sasuke's hand accidently slid into Naruto's mouth as he was trying to push the blonde.

"_Gross!_"

Naruto began nibbling on Sasuke's hand. Sasuke began to sweat-drop profusely as if it was raining instead. Sasuke tried to pull his hand out of Naruto's mouth, but it proved exceedingly hard, so he used his other hand to try and push Naruto's face away, and was able to remove his hand from the jaws of death…but as he got his hand out, Naruto leaned in extremely fast and ended up kissing Sasuke on the nose. Sasuke's eyes grew wide as the moon.

"YOU MORON!!!!" screamed Sasuke and he flung himself off Naruto's kung-fu grip, leaving him lying there exposing his abs with all four limbs spread out around the place.

"Tch!"

And Sasuke walked out of the tent leaving Naruto the way he was before. Naruto snored and snored and snored. It seemed like a soft vacuum cleaner going out of control. Naruto rolled around in the tent kicking the other sleeping bags, sending them to fly around, making the tent fall. Naruto's snoring caused the tent to go into and out of his mouth. After a few times of doing this, he slowly opened his eyes to see nothing but whiteness in front of him.

"W-what the hell?!?"

Naruto rose his arm up, lifting the tent higher as to see what had happened.

"_Oh…the tent fell over me…_" Naruto sighed. "_I might as well get up now, I guess…_"

Naruto sat up and crawled out of the tent to see someone's feet placed in front of him. He slowly looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing, moron? And what did you do to our tent?"

From the word "moron", Naruto's senses came to him and he perked up immediately to face the raven-haired boy with steam coming out of his nostrils, ready to pound his ass.

"What…did…you…say?!??!" said Naruto through gritted teeth.

"Hmph! If you had big enough ears, you would've heard what I said!" Sasuke abruptly turned around and stalked away.

"YOU BASTARD!!! COME BACK HERE!!!" yelled Naruto, shaking his fists and began running towards Sasuke when he bumped into Rock Lee.

"Oh!! GOOD MORNING!! NARUTO-KUN! A fine day to be charging up our youthfulness!"

"Ah….suuuure….why not…." Naruto was disappointed that Sasuke had gotten away.

"So Naruto-kun!!! Want to come…"

"Ah!! I have to uhh…go freshen up!"

Naruto ran away from Lee as fast as he could since he didn't want to get another lecture from the hyped-up-bowl-hair-cut-giant-fuzzy-brows-no-bigger-than-Gai-sensei-wearing-green-tight-jumpsuit-always-winking-and-shining-his-white-teeth-at-people-with-freaky-eyes. By the time Naruto was able to get away from Lee, he had already lost track of where Sasuke went.

"_Stupid Sasuke!_"

Naruto scrambled to the river bank and dropped to his knees, scooped up a cupful of water and splashed his face. He splashed his face a couple of times before he became fully aware of what was going on around him. Everyone around was practicing with each other trying to memorize their lines. It was very difficult for the main characters since they had most of the limelight. It hit Naruto that they only had less than a week and a half to hurry and get this going. Naruto ran back to the messed up tent and ransacked through his stuff searching for his clothes. After getting dressed, Naruto grabbed his script, stood looking around for a while and then wondered who he can go practice with.

"Will everyone please practice in the auditorium?" boomed Iruka's voice.

Everyone turned over to him and obeyed at once. All the students began to file around and crowded into the giant building, pushing Naruto this way and that.

"Oi! Stop it! Let me go!!" screamed the frustrated blonde at no one in particular.

The crowd stampeded their way into the auditorium dragging Naruto along with them. It became so fierce that Naruto's script was knocked out of his hands.

"NO!!! MY SCRIPT!!! OI!!! SOMEONE GET IT!!!"

But no one seemed to have heard. Naruto's screams dragged all the way into the auditorium as everyone took a seat somewhere or found a space to stand around. Naruto was plopped to the floor after being dragged into the huge structure. Naruto looked out of the two giant doors and sighed. What was he going to do now, now that his script had gone missing?

"_I'm doomed…_" thought the rambunctious 13-year-old.

Naruto stalked around trying to find Sakura-chan or someone he knew so he could share the script with. After a few seconds of scanning the place, his eyes laid on a tall, white-long haired man laughing his butt off. It was Jiraiya and Naruto had never been happier to see him. Naruto ran over to the hysterical pervy sage and shouted in his ears.

"OI!!! ERO-SENNIN!!!" shouted the blonde.

The man abruptly turned around and slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Shh! Shutup! Can't you see I'm talking to some pretty girls?!?! Now go scat and play somewhere else!" whispered Jiraiya.

"But…." started Naruto.

"Shush!" and Jiraiya turned back around to flirt with the Konoha and Suna chicks.

Naruto walked away disappointed and annoyed, stomping his foot and mumbling to himself. He stalked up to the very top of the auditorium where lesser students dwell. He sat down on a seat in the second row from the wall and looked up at the ceiling. Naruto sighed. What was he going to do now?

"Hey moron."

Naruto's ears perked up from the word and abruptly turned around to see a boy with dark black eyes staring back at him.

"You bastard!!!!"

"Shh! Quiet down." came a voice to his right.

Naruto slightly turned to his right and saw a furry-hooded boy with a dog's head sticking out of his jacket looking at him.

"I don't suppose you guys are here to share your scripts with me now, are you?" sneered the blonde.

"We need to talk about our plans for tonight." said Sasuke straightforward as a matter-of-factly.

Over near the bottom of the stage, Kakashi scans the room and notices the three boys talking in a small huddle. A giant question mark floating above his head.

Sasuke whispered to the 2 boys now deeply paying attention to every single word he was saying.

"Remember that!" added Sasuke.

"Remember what??"

All 3 boys froze in surprise upon the voice they heard and slowly turned around. Kakashi was standing over them smiling.

"N-nothing!" blurted Naruto.

"Oh? Really? Didn't sound like it was nothing. Sounded important." said the masked man.

"Uhh…of course it's important! Remembering our lines aren't easy!" said Kiba.

Kakashi looked from Kiba to the other 2 sitting next to him and smiled.

"Of course it isn't easy, especially for you 2!" smiled Kakashi. "Well…don't go stressing over it!"

And Kakashi walked away.

"_Tch! When did he walk up?_" thought Sasuke. "Remember what I said."

The other 2 boys nodded; Kiba and Sasuke walked away, leaving Naruto to sit there by himself. Close by, a certain person had been watching him since he walked into the auditorium and began approaching Naruto.

"Umm…N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto opened his eyes to see a pale lavender-ish eye-colored person looking not at him but at the floor.

"W-would you l-like to s-sh—"

"Ah! Hinata!!!" screamed Naruto.

The shy girl perked up her head and stared at Naruto wide-eyed.

"What's up, Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Uhhh….w-would you like t-to share m-my script with m-me?" stuttered Hinata.

Naruto looked at the small booklet the girl held in her hand and smiled widely.

"Sure!" smiled Naruto. "Thanks, Hinata!"

Hinata blushed a bright red and nearly almost fainted. She slowly moved close to Naruto and sat down.

"M-maybe we can p-practice the part where o-our characters interact." suggested Hinata.

"Good idea, Hinata!" exclaimed Naruto.

They flipped through the booklet and came upon page 123. Naruto began reading his line as they switched back and forth on the parts where they exchange talks in the play. They practiced until lunchtime rolled around. Shino and Kiba came by to pick up Hinata.

"Oi! Hinata! Let's go grab something to eat!" exclaimed Kiba.

"C-coming!" answered Hinata. "I-I'll see you later, N-Naruto-kun." And she trotted off to follow her teammates.

Naruto was left to stand there smiling after the shy girl as she ran off. He envied her as she went to lunch with her teammates. No one ever came to get Naruto for lunch, never. He was always by himself, although once in a while Iruka would treat him out to ramen, but that's different. He wanted actual friends, friends whom he can act like a brother to or friends whom he can care for and visa versa, but all that seemed so far away. He slowly walked down the aisle toward the open auditorium doors, thinking.

Somewhere else in the auditorium, Sakura was searching her way through the ninjas just to find a certain someone. She shouted out his name and looked under the seats and checked every single person's face who stood near her. Disappointment broke out in Sakura's face when she couldn't find the one she's been longing for. She's never felt this way about anyone before. She's never loved anyone as much as she loved this boy. She just wants him to understand her feelings, how she feels for him. Why couldn't he just hear her out? When she couldn't find him in the auditorium, she went outside searching for him, thinking.

Somewhere outside, sitting in a tree, Sasuke sneezed while he was trying to eat his lunch. He wanted nothing more than to be free from those 2 psychotic girls that always seem to hunt him down no matter where he was. Can't they understand that he's not interested in them? All he wanted in life was to get stronger and hopefully one day; kill a certain person for wiping out his family. Plus, they're so annoying; don't they have other guys to bug besides him? The genius ninja sat there eating his lunch, thinking.

Naruto walked to the tent to grab some on-the-go lunch and sat down against a giant tree under the shade. As Naruto ate, Sakura walked by and spotted Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Naruto look up to the soothing sound of the voice and met two giant emerald green eyes.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Uh…have you seen Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto's smiling face was wiped out immediately upon hearing what's-his-face's-name.

"I don't know…I haven't seen him." said Naruto casually.

"Oh…" said the disappointed girl.

"Hey! What about you join me for lunch?" smiled Naruto, not aware that far above them sat the one person Sakura's been looking for.

Sakura stared at Naruto for a while.

"_Join Naruto for lunch? I guess I could…since Sasuke-kun's no longer in sight….I really wanted to spend lunch with Sasuke-kun. Well…eating lunch with Naruto won't be that bad, I hope…_" thought Sakura.

"S-sure…"

Sakura sat down beside Naruto and began eating her lunch. It seemed like such a long time before someone talked.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" asked Naruto.

Naruto seemed to have noticed that Sakura was down from the look on her face.

"Uh…yeah…I'm fine." lied Sakura, although all she wanted was to be with Sasuke.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like another few hours when suddenly Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino came up to them.

"Oh? Did Sasuke-kun ditch you, forehead girl?" sneered Ino.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??!?!? INO-PIG!!" screamed Sakura. "Looks like wherever you are, Sasuke doesn't want to show up anyways!"

"WHAT?!?!"

Sakura and Ino took it in their little fighting corner and argued and argued and argued.

"How troublesome…" muttered Shikamaru as Chouji sat next to Naruto and munched away on his many bags of barbeque chips.

"Why must you guys always be arguing, Ino?" asked Chouji.

Since Ino was too busy arguing, she yelled at Chouji without thinking.

"SHUTUP! FATTY!!"

The taboo word caused Chouji to steam up.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!??! I'M NOT FAT!!! I'M BIG-BONED!" yelled Chouji.

And he charged after the 2 girls arguing. Sakura and Ino screamed as they ran away from Chouji's frantic stampede.

"Where is Sasuke anyways?" asked Shikamaru as he lied there next to Naruto.

"I don't know; don't ask me where that foo is."

Shikamaru ignored Naruto's comments about Sasuke and went back to lying down. As he opened his eyes, he saw none-other-than-the genius himself, sitting right above them.

"_So that's where he's hiding…_"

With that, Shikamaru went back to his little nap.

Three minutes later, Chouji came back with a big smile on his face.

"What happened to Sakura and Ino?" asked Shikamaru.

But all Chouji could do was smile. Suddenly, Sasuke jumped down from the branch of the tree he was sitting on, which happened to scare Naruto like hell.

"AHH!! What the hell?!?!?" screamed Naruto. "Freakin' scare me like that…" the blonde mumbled.

With that "magnificent" jump, Sasuke walked away, leaving the three boys to stare after him.

"_Stupid Sasuke! Thinking he's all that and shit!_" thought Naruto.

Sasuke walked back into the empty auditorium and scanned around the place with caution. When he senses that no one else was in the auditorium but himself, he walked over to the stage and went to the back…

"That stupid loser…always thinking he's so cool!" mumbled Naruto as he stuffed ramen down his throat.

"Naruto…why do you hate Sasuke that much?" asked Chouji.

"Cause he's ANNOYING!" snapped Naruto.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!! Time to practice once again!" yelled Tsunade.

"_Great…gotta go find someone to practice with again…_"

All the students filed back into the auditorium and noises began springing up again from all corners of the big room. Voices low and high could be heard from various distances away. Naruto stood in the corner looking around for someone to share scripts with; hoping to bump into Hinata again. But luck was not on his side this time, Hinata didn't stop by and no one else seemed to notice Naruto standing there by himself.

"Naruto!"

The sound was so sudden that Naruto abruptly turned around and almost fell over. It was Iruka.

"Naruto, why aren't you practicing your part?" asked Iruka.

"Ah…I lost my script…" mumbled Naruto so low that Iruka could barely hear a single word he just said. "I lost it this morning…"

Iruka sighed.

"Naruto…when are you going to take responsibilities for your actions?"

Iruka took out a copy of the script from the back of his pouch and handed it to Naruto. Naruto thanked Iruka and ran off to find somewhere isolated to study the words jumping out the booklet in his hands. It took him a while to find somewhere to get comfortable when Sasuke and Kiba came walking towards him.

"We need to talk." announced Sasuke.

"What, now??" mumbled the blonde.

"Don't forget to gather the things for tonight's plan or it won't work." warned Kiba.

"Who are you? My mother? Don't worry….I won't forget…sheesh!"

As Sasuke was about to go further into the instructions, a couple of other students walked by and sat down near them to study their parts.

"We'll see you later, Naruto."

With that, they left Naruto sitting there. As night began to approach on them, the students made their way back to the campsite. This time, many of them tried to get their tents near each other as close as possible. You never know when something might pop up at you at whatever time it was in the middle of the night.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba once again shared a tent to keep the suspicion away. Slowly by slowly, night crept up on the students and the rest of the village as they become engulf by it. Time leisurely ticked away on its round face…tick tock tick tock.

Sasuke silently opened his eyes to see darkness all around him. He knew it was late but not late enough that soon it would be early. He lightly nudged the other two boys sleeping next to him. They knew exactly what was going on when they woke up and went straight to work on what they were planning for this night. They quietly walked out of their tent and straight into the darkest part of the campsite…all the while being watched by something least expected…

* * *

**Translation for the Japanese Words:**

**-Shinobi: Ninja**

**-Sensei: Teacher**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter guys! keep the hits coming por favor!! =) i'll feel sad if no one reads it =( i'm just kidding...please R&R! =)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba stopped in the middle of the darkest part of the forest surrounded by trees high up to the sky. The clouds danced up and down along the dark rim of the globe and floated along peacefully. The dark color of the sky tonight made it easier for the plan to be worked out otherwise it wouldn't be as scary. The three boys set off on their work and began bringing forth their ingenious plan.

…___30_ hour later…

"Finally! That took forever!!!" complained Naruto.

"Baka! Shut up or you'll wake everyone up!" whispered Sasuke.

Kiba sighed.

"Let's begin." whispered Sasuke.

They picked up their project and walked into the dark bushes and trees.

…_5 minutes later_…

Sleeping in a tent was one of the sand ninjas, happily dreaming about whatever she was dreaming about. But something woke her up and she slowly opened her eyes to hear something growling, like a large stomach calling for food. She peeked out her tent but didn't see anything. She woke up the boy sleeping next to her who happened to be her cousin and her brother and another cousin next to him.

"Guys…do you hear that growling sound?" whispered the girl. "I wonder what it is…"

The eldest cousin peeked out of the tent and slowly drew out his kunai and sneaked out of the tent with the others following closely behind him. He signaled them to hide behind the trees closest to them. As they peeked around the giant trunks of the trees, they saw a pair of red glowing eyes staring straight at them, hidden behind a bush.

"_What is that??_" thought the older cousin.

As they stared at the creature, it growled and fiercely roared at them.

"RUN!!!!!" screamed one of them.

They all ran and bumped into each other.

"Idiots! Don't run when the enemy's in front of us. It's probably just a strange hungry dog!" scolded the older cousin.

They all stood up trembling with a kunai in their hands. The creature was more hideous than it sounded. It was HUGE and it had a snarling large mouth with large teeth. Drool hung from its mouth as it slowly moved towards them. Its eyes were as red as blood and it had muscles so huge that it could even crush an adult. Its breath stunk and could be smelled from a couple of feet off. It must've been eating too much raw meat.

The ninjas stood there trembling not knowing what to do.

"Hold your ground, guys…" said their cousin.

Next thing they noticed, an icy blue figure appeared right beside the creature. Silent as the night, she only looked back at them without saying a thing. She was wearing a white nightgown and had her hand on top of the creature's body. The creature didn't move but stay exactly where it was as if it was being held back with an invisible force.

"Oi! Get away from that thing! Do you want to be eaten?!?!" screamed the ninjas.

She then disappeared upon hearing those words and the creature retreated and ran off. The ninjas didn't know what to make of it but was trembling all over with sweat and fear, something they never thought they would feel at an event like this.

"Oi!!!! Are you guys ok!??!" screamed Iruka.

They turned around to see Iruka running towards them.

"What happened, guys? Are you ok?"

Kakashi soon appeared and helped Iruka with the investigation.

"What happened?"

"T-there was a huge giant wolf-like creature with bright red eyes. We thought it was going to attack us so we got into attacking positions, but before it attack, a little girl appeared out of nowhere. She was standing right next to the creature as if it belonged to her. She didn't even flinch upon touching the thing. But when I said something to her, she vanished and right after so did the creature."

"I see…well…we'll deal with this in the morning. It's still too late. You guys get some sleep and we'll keep watch."

"Thanks, sensei!"

The ninjas trotted off to sleep still trembling. They tossed and turned and couldn't think of anything else but of what had just happened until finally they were able to sleep.

In the morning, all everyone talked about was the creature stalking them in the forest and worrying about being eaten alive. Eventually the rumors reached Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba. As they listened to the other students gossip about what had happened last night, they flinched at the words of their story for they had not planned anything about the little girl in the white nightgown.

"_A girl in a white nightgown??_" thought Sakura. "_Sounds like that little girl I saw last time…what could this mean?_"

Sakura thought for a while and ran off to see Kakashi.

"What are they talking about!!??! whined Naruto.

"Shut up you moron! Let me think!" shouted Sasuke.

"_Stupid Sasuke!_"

"_Tch! Girl? What girl??? We didn't think up anything about a girl? Just the stupid dog! Did someone find out about us playing pranks? Maybe…it can't be….we should try this one more time to see if this is true or not…_"

'Alright…we are going to play around for a little while longer. The day after tomorrow, we will play another prank and see if that little girl shows up again. I'm pretty positive that no one has found out about us yet. _I want to find out if that girl is really a ghost or not…._"

"Kakashi sensei!!!!" screamed Sakura.

"…Oh, Sakura…what's up?"

"Kakashi sensei, I want to talk to you about the story that's going on right now..about the little girl they saw."

"Oh?"

"A few days ago when I was out here by myself sitting near the river bank, I also saw a little girl wearing white. She was standing across the river bank on the other side, but when I asked her something, she didn't respond, as if she didn't know what I was talking about. And now when everyone else is talking about her again, it makes me wonder whether…if the legends are true…"

"Hmm…that's a rather very interesting story. I'll look into it and let the other teachers know. You could be right, I think we might be dealing with the supernatural at some point in these situations we are getting. Thanks for telling me, Sakura."

"Mm!"

That day, Sasuke spent the whole day thinking of something else to prank with instead of practicing his lines for the play. As dusk began to fall, he gave up on his last thought and just decided to go to knock out for tomorrow is still another day.

That night, the little girl appeared before all the sleeping shinobis, but this time along with a little boy no older than Konohamaru. He was also wearing white; a white shirt and white pants, both glowing blue in the night. All they did was stood there, staring at the many tents that lay out on the floor of the ground. No words exchanged between the 2, no movements, no nothing. As day broke, they slowly disappeared to not been seen again.

Naruto couldn't sleep the night before even though they didn't have to do any pranking. He felt restless ever since that night and he didn't know what it could be. Maybe it could've been the "whispering" he kept hearing in the next tent over.

"_Stupid people!_" thought Naruto.

With about a week left of practice, the students were in a tight spot for memorizing their lines and their acting part; not to mention all the songs the choir must memorize. With all the investigations going on, things were getting very tense.

At some point, Naruto and Sasuke were forced to practice their parts together, for they had the most parts out of everyone else. As they practiced, Sasuke kept thinking of another plan and lost focus on his acting that he accidently tripped over on the fake sword that was lying in back of him.

"Shit!" cursed Sasuke.

"Oi! You bastard!! Pay attention!!" yelled Naruto.

"Shut up!!!" screamed Sasuke. "Tch!"

"_I got it!...maybe we can do that…but we'll need a lot of genjutsu to make this work…_"

"Naruto…"

"Ha???"

"Go find Kiba."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just go, you moron!"

"Ok, Ok, geez!"

Naruto trotted off to find Kiba as Sasuke sat there thinking how to make the plan more perfect. About 2 minutes later, Naruto came back with Kiba along his side.

"What happened?" asked Kiba.

"We need to talk." said Sasuke. "Our next plan requires a lot of genjutsu. I want to see if that little girl everyone's talking about is really an apparition or not."

"Uhh…what's an apparition?" asked the blonde.

"It's a ghost." answered Kiba.

"A g-ghost??" asked the frightened blonde.

"Yes…a ghost, a spirit…whatever you wanna call it."

Upon hearing the word ghost, Naruto began to sweat profusely at the thought that they were planning to lure a ghost out of her hiding place. It almost seemed as though Naruto was sweating a bucket full of water.

"Oi! Naruto!! Are you listening?! Naruto!" asked Kiba.

Naruto snapped out of his trance and looked up to see both boys staring at him.

"Uhh…yeah…"

"Really? Then what did we say?"

"Uhh…OK, OK, I wasn't listening!"

Both of the boys sighed.

"Fine! We'll repeat it one more time. If you're not listening this time, then you're on your own."

"OK, OK!"

Sasuke and Kiba repeated the instruction and the plan to Naruto and then they were off on their own direction.

"_Man! Why am I always the one to conjure up the shadow clones?_"

Naruto stood there mumbling to himself and reading his lines silently in his head until night fell upon the peaceful village. Everyone made their tent close together so that they could feel safe. Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba took a tent further away from everyone else. They wanted to feel aloof so that later on it would be easier to start their plan without knowing out there waits the little girl as well as a certain shinobi.

* * *

**Translation for the Japanese Words:**

**-Shinobi: Ninja**

**-Sensei: Teacher**

**-Baka: Stupid; Idiot**

**-Genjutsu: Illusionary Ninja Technique**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay, everyone!! Here's the last chapter, hope you guys enjoyed the fanfic! =) ENJOY!! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9**

Later on in the night, the 3 boys woke up and began on their plans. Sasuke peeked out of the tent to see if the surrounding area was clear. When everything was all clear, they all sneaked out behind Sasuke and followed him into the darkest area of the forest once again as a pair of eyes followed them curiously.

Naruto began conjuring up a couple of shadow clones and changed them to all look differently from each other. Then they dressed them up in white clothing and using genjutsu, they made them glow white. After preparing everything the three boys ran back to their tents and watch their plan as it comes to life.

The 5 shadow clones walked out into the opening where all the ninjas slept soundlessly in their tents. The 5 shadow clones began to make eerie sounds as to make someone wake up. A ninja in one of the tents woke up from the sound she kept hearing and nudged her tent mates awake.

"Hey guys….I hear something out there." whispered the girl.

"I-I hear it too…" said another person.

Apparently, the people in the next tent over heard the voices too and woke up. Both ninjas in the two tents peeked out of their tents and saw something white glowing in the distance not too far ahead. Not only were they woken up, but about 2 other tents of ninjas had been woken up due to the eerie sounds they were hearing. They all slowly got out of their tents and joined each other whether they were ninjas from Konoha or Suna; they just didn't want to be left alone.

They all traveled slowly across all the other tents and wound up in the middle facing the 7 ghostly figures standing there. (Yes…I said 7) There were 7 figures standing there in the middle of nowhere staring at them, glowing eerily. No words spoken, no movements, nothing out of the ordinary; just standing there like statues. There were 3 female figures and 4 male figures. Each one distinct from the other.

Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba hid there watching the entire thing.

"_Where did the other 2 come from? So that's the little girl everyone's talking about? And who's the little boy standing next to her?_" thought Sasuke.

"Oi! Who are the other 2? I didn't conjure them!" whispered Naruto.

"Shut up, you idiot!" scolded Kiba.

The ninjas facing the apparitions began shaking in their pajamas and starting talking to the ghost just to keep some sound going.

"Oi! What are you guys doing up? You should be sleeping! The teachers will scold you for wandering around in the night!"

"Oi! Didn't you hear him! Please, go back to sleep!"

The 2 real ghosts floated off their own way. Upon seeing those 2 disappear, the shadow clones didn't know what to do since they weren't apart of the plan. One of the shadow clones decided to move closer to the ninjas standing in front of them. As he moved closer, he was suddenly poofed away.

The shinobis looked at each one of the shadow clones disappearing one by one in surprise when suddenly Kakashi appeared before them.

"Kakashi sensei!"

"Are you guys OK?" asked Kakashi.

"Ahh…yeah…nothing happened much."

"Good."

"_It's as I suspected, these are pranks that have been happening lately, and as for the little girl and boy, they seem to be the actual ghost of this part of the country. Although they seem harmless…I wonder what they're here for. To warn us to stop such nonsense? I'll have to talk to the others about this and to the Hokage._"

"Alright guys, go back to sleep. I'm going to wake up the other teachers and let them know of the situation as well as the Hokage."

'Hai!"

Kakashi left the kids and went to the teacher camp. Everyone was woken up and Kakashi explained the situation to them.

"So that's what's going on…." said Tsunade.

"Ah…it appears to be a couple of shinobis from our side causing the pranks."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba."

"Naruto, I can understand, but Kiba and Sasuke too?"

"Yeah…should we confront them?"

"No…leave them to continue what them doing…we will do something ourselves that will have them running to us with their tails between their legs." said Tsunade with an evil smirk on her face.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune.

"Ah…you guys are dismissed!"

The next morning was raved with lots of talking about the ghosts haunting the grounds they sleep on. A lot of rumors were spread about how the ghosts wanted to kill them in their sleeps or how they wanted to enter one of their bodies and have fun for the night.

"Hey, Sasuke…I think we should stop the pranks now…it seems like it's gotten a little out of hand." said Kiba.

"Ah…I agree…we gotta practice our parts for the play anyways, besides I can't seem to think up any kind of plan scary enough for our guests…tell Naruto we're not doing it anymore."

"Ok…"

Kiba searched the entire area and couldn't find Naruto anywhere. Everyone was out and about but where was this numb-skull. Kiba went back to the tent since he had forgotten his script and peered in. Once his head was in…he found the one person he had been looking for for about 30 minutes.

"Freakin' Naruto! Where have you been?!?! I've been looking all over for you!" screamed Kiba.

Naruto was sitting in the far corner of their tent with his arms wrapped around his legs; rocking back and forth and mumbling to himself.

"Oi! Get yourself together!" said Kiba as he slapped Naruto in the face.

Naruto once again snapped out of his daydream and looked at Kiba.

"What do you want?"

"Sasuke said we're not to do anymore pranking. It's gotten out of hand and now the teachers know about what's going on."

"Oh….ok…Oh well…we had fun while it lasted."

Kiba left Naruto in the tent and went to join his teammates. Naruto sat there thinking about the rumors flying around; the thought made him shuddered. Naruto gave up and went on practicing his lines for the play.

…_4 days later_….

The practicing now took place on stage where they had to act out the scenes and say their lines.

"Line!" yelled Naruto.

"Oi Naruto! You better start memorizing your lines or you're going to ruin this play!!" yelled Tsunade.

"It's too much!!!!!"

"Train at it!"

"_Train…?_"

"Fine…fine…"

The day ended with Naruto having a lot of harsh words pierced through his heart by Tsunade…

The next day, the students practiced and practiced till night fell and the moon was high in the sky, for it was in early March. As 11 o'clock was about to hit..Naruto could've sworn he saw a white shadowy face flash at him from behind the curtains. Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked back at his lines.

"_I must getting tired…what was that?_"

On the other side of the curtains, another eerie white face flashes and disappears a good distant in front of Sasuke. Sasuke stood there shocked as if he was seeing things.

"_What was that?_" thought Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke wasn't the only one who saw something paranormal, Kiba also saw something. He saw a hand stretched out from behind the curtains and landed on one of the other ninjas shoulders.

"Oi! Watch out!!!!" screamed Kiba.

Everyone looked at Kiba as if he was crazy.

"Uhh…sorry…I thought I saw something…"

Kiba looked back to the place where the hand appeared from but it was gone.

"_Was I seeing things? It is getting late…_"

Kiba rubbed his eyes.

Naruto looked at Kiba and then at Sasuke…he knew that they must've seen it too and not just himself. When Naruto turned back around to face the audience, he saw the same face he saw before, floating right behind Tsunade as if it was a part of the audience itself.

"Oi!!! Tsunade-obaachan!!!! Watch out!!! There's a ghost behind you!!!!!" screamed Naruto into the crowd.

Tsunade turned around to see nothing behind her but a bunch of empty rows of chairs.

"Naruto…QUIT MESSING AROUND!!!"

"But I DID see it!!!"

"Well…I guess it is getting late and the drowsiness is probably getting to all of you…very well…go to sleep!"

Everyone left the building except for Naruto. He stayed behind to wait for Tsunade. When Tsunade came out, Naruto approached.

"Tsunade-obaachan…I really did see that ghost..I'm not lying! You have to believe me!!!"

Tsunade just looked at Naruto as if he was in too much stress.

"Naruto…get some rest. You're probably too stressed that your eyes are playing tricks on you. Come on…go on…go to sleep."

Naruto quietly walked along as Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Iruka and Jiraiya walked behind him. Naruto walked over to his tent and looked back at the adults with non-reassuring eyes. He was so scared; he was about to pee in his pants. He slowly crawled into the tent that now was occupied with 2 other sleeping shinobis. They were already sound asleep…as least that's what it seemed like to Naruto. Naruto made his way into his own sleeping bag and hid under his covers.

Naruto was about to drift off to sleep when he began hearing whispers in the wind. The whispers apparently also caused Sasuke and Kiba to wake up. All 3 boys looked at each other, and Naruto once again covered himself under his sleeping bag.

"You guys hear that too, right?" asked Kiba.

"No shit, Sherlock!" answered Naruto.

"Tch! What now?"

Sasuke peeked out of the tent to hear if anyone else has woken up, but it seems that only the 3 of them had heard it. The teachers stood on the lookout as if everything was normal. He scanned the area to see if there was anything unusual, but all there was were all the tents the ninjas slept in and the teachers sitting around. He put his head back in the tent.

"I don't see anything strange." said Sasuke.

"We don't have to see it…we hear it!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Shut up! Any louder and the teachers will be over here before you can even put a sock in it." scolded Kiba.

All night long, the whispers kept them up and they couldn't get a good rest. As sunrise came, the whispers began to fade off and finally they were able to sleep. But as they nodded off, it was time to wake up.

As they practiced for the play, Naruto and Sasuke just couldn't get their lines right. Everything seemed to melt before their eyes and they felt drowsy to the point where they were closing their eyes when it wasn't their turn to talk.

When lunchtime rolled around, they were kept behind, including Kiba.

"What is wrong with you three this morning?" asked Tsunade.

"We...couldn't sleep last night…"

"Why not?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Kiba. When they didn't say anything, Naruto spoke up.

"We heard whispers. It was the ghosts, Tsunade-obaachan!!! I told you last night, but you didn't believe me!! They're real!!"

"Naruto…are you sure it wasn't your imagination. Are you it's not just because you're afraid of ghosts?"

"I'm telling the truth! Tell them, Sasuke!"

Sasuke stood there looking at the Hokage.

"It's true…"

"So why is it that only you guys can see and hear them?"

"I don't know…" replied the raven-haired boy.

"Have you guys done anything to arouse the dead?" asked Tsunade. "Maybe that's why they're after you?"

"No!!! We didn't do anything!!!" screamed Naruto.

"So then…if you guys know…tell me what is that big giant half of a wolf doing lying around in the middle of the deepest part of the forest?"

"Huh?"

"I had a couple of the Jounin teachers go out there to investigate. It didn't add up right when students said they were seeing a giant wolf. There are no giant wolves around this part of the country at all. We wanted to make sure to see if they so-called wolf was indeed an apparition or a prank that someone was playing." explained Tsunade.

All 3 boys looked at each other and took a big gulp.

"Well…why are you telling us…we didn't do anything of that sort." lied Sasuke.

"I thought you ought to know, that's all. And besides, everyone will eventually know who was behind it all. After all, Kakashi has found footprints before, and ghosts don't leave behind footprints, now do they?" sneered Tsunade.

She stared hardcore at the 3 boys until it seemed as they she can break them with her menacing glare. Naruto began to sweat like a madman. What were they going to do now? Tsunade knows everything and she definitely knew it was them.

"You're right, Hokage."

Naruto turned around to look at Sasuke.

"But it just so happens, we just barely woke up that night when that incident happened and we heard people screaming."

"I see…well then, go eat your lunch and get back to practice!"

"HAI!"

The 3 boys ran away from the auditorium to their tent.

"What are we going to do? They're on to us!" said Kiba.

"We have about 2 more days for practice and then the real play comes. We should just try to play it cool and act as if everything is normal." said Sasuke. "If Kakashi-sensei is involved, we might be exposed pretty fast."

"Mm! Mm!!" answered Naruto who apparently had a loss for words.

"Now go eat before we won't even have time to eat." said Sasuke.

…_35 minutes later_…

Back into the auditorium they go and once again back to practicing. It went on like this for the last 2 days and eventually they had 1 day left for rest, then the actual play will be shown to the entire village.

On the day of the rest, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba kept to themselves and dare say or do anything irrational. Kiba spent the day with his teammates and hung out with them for the day while Naruto and Sasuke took their own ways. Of course, Sasuke never had the intention of hanging out with his teammates.

"Naruto….where's Sasuke?" asked Sakura when she noticed that they were both apart from each other.

"I don't know…" answered Naruto.

"Have you memorized all your lines yet for the play?" asked Sakura.

"Uhh…kinda…I guess I'll make it up if I can't remember….it's not like the audience will know…"

Sakura took a big sigh. There was no way in talking Naruto out of that, so she sat down in silence next to him.

"Umm…Naruto…I heard that you, Sasuke and Kiba have been seeing these ghosts that keep appearing..is that true?"

Naruto looked at Sakura. She returned his gaze with curiosity in her eyes.

"No…I don't know where you've heard that, but I don't ever recall seeing one. I would hope not to see one.." chuckled Naruto.

"Oh..I see…"

Naruto turned around to look over to the other side of the river and saw something staring back at him. He squinted a little and realized it was the same face that he had seen about 3 days ago.

"Uhh….S-Sakura-chan! Do you see what I see? There! Across the river!"

By the time Sakura had turned her head around, the face had disappeared already.

"See what?"

When Naruto turned back around, he saw nothing. Naruto looked around manically and gave up when he couldn't find it.

"Are you sure you really aren't seeing the ghosts?"

"Uhh…I guess I was just seeing things…heh…heh…"

Finally, the day has come when the play is to be performed. People old and young, big and small entered the auditorium and crowded the entire place.

"Please, everyone move to the center of the rows so that other guests may get a seat. Remember, there are no reserving seats or saving seats. This is first come, first serve." echoed Iruka's voice through the microphone.

Everyone was so nervous that they would mess up that they began hyperventilating.

"_I'm gonna mess up! I'm gonna mess up!! I'm gonna mess up!!!_" thought about almost everyone in backstage.

…_20 minutes later_…

The play began…

Throughout the entire play, 3 of the boys kept seeing what they think are the ghosts who seem to be punishing them for playing all those pranks. Although they try to keep their cool, they stumbled on the words they were to speak and sometimes stumbled on their feet.

…_1 hr and 15 minutes later_…

During their 15 minutes intermission, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba had already looked as if they had done the play about a thousand times over.

"Did you guys see them too?" asked Naruto.

"Ah…sure did…" said Kiba.

"What are we going to do?" asked Naruto.

"Who knows?...Come on, let's get back to the play…"

Once again the play began again and the audience goes wild and then fell silent as the play went on.

…_another 1 hr later_…

As the play came to an end, Akai and Kana got married and was about to kiss each other in holy matrimony when "Kana" saw something flash before her eyes. She got scared, stepped back and accidently stepped on her dress and was about to fall when…

"_Shit! If Naruto falls, we're going to be in big trouble once this play is over!!_" thought Sasuke.

Sasuke reaches out to grab Naruto's left arm and he pulls him up and accidently slips on a banana peel. Sasuke slipped forward while Naruto slipped towards Sasuke and they both landed in for a kiss. (LAAAAAA in the background)

"_I'm scarred for life!!!!_" thought both boys.

And the curtain closes…while the audience claps at the wonderfully made play.

Naruto and Sasuke pulled away from each other as some of the other ninjas began laughing at them.

"I'm going to kill you, Naruto!!!" choked Sasuke.

"Hurry! We have to bow!!" yelled one of the other ninjas.

As the curtains reopen, all the cast members lined up in a row and bowed twice and once again the curtains closed again. Once the curtains were closed, Sasuke began strangling Naruto.

"That's twice that's happened!!!!!" screamed Sasuke.

"W-what….do….you….want….me….to….do….about….it…..!!?!?" said Naruto as he choked out the words. "Besides…it….wasn't…..my….fault!! You…pulled…me!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!" screamed Sasuke.

Sasuke kept choking Naruto and pushing him back and forth until Kakashi came to stop them along with Iruka.

Everyone in the auditorium began going home, leaving several scattered all over the place. The cast stayed behind to see what would become of them next.

…._20 minutes later…_

Tsunade came over to scold Naruto and Sasuke.

"I want to talk to you two and bring Kiba along."

All three boys followed Tsunade out into the opening and waited for her to begin talking. Kiba looked at the other two and then caught Sasuke's eyes and Sasuke nodded.

"So…What happened? Did you see another ghost or something?"

"Uhh…how'd you know? " asked Naruto.

"It was quite obviously from your reaction on stage when you stepped backwards, Naruto." said Tsunade as she turned around to face them. "So, would you like to explain why it's only the three of you who can see these apparitions while the rest of us cannot?"

Naruto sweat-dropped and began stuttering.

"It was all Naruto's idea, Hokage-sama!!!" said Kiba.

"Yeah! We didn't want to do it but he forced us to!" agreed Sasuke.

At that moment, everyone else in the auditorium had walked out to head out to the campsite when they saw Tsunade scolding the three boys. Of course, they had to listen in to see what happened.

"WHAT?!?! MY IDEA?!?! THIS WAS YOUR IDEA, STUPID KIBA!!!"

"I don't know what he's talking about, Tsunade-sama, but all the ghosts that have been happening the last 2 weeks had been all Naruto's ideas. He pressured us into joining him! And then the real ones started appearing as if they were punishing us for something Naruto made us do!!"

"WHAT?!?! TSUNADE-OBAACHAN! YOU'RE NOT GONNA BELIEVE HIM, ARE YOU!?!?!?"

"So Naruto…is that how it went?"

"What!??! NO!!!!!"

"NAAAA-RUUUU-TOOOO!!!!"

Naruto turned around to see an angry mob of ninjas.

"S-Sakura-chan! You have to believe me!!! It wasn't my idea!!!"

"HOW CAN YOU DRAG MY PRECIOUS SASUKE-KUN INTO YOUR STUPID PRANKS!!?!?!?!"

The giant mass of crowd stomped in closer to Naruto as he backed away from them.

"H-Hey…w-wait…hold on!!!

Everyone closed in on Naruto and beat him to a pulp in a mass of white smoke. Amazingly, Naruto slipped out of the blob and began running for his life.

"There he goes!!!" yelled someone.

Everyone looked up to see Naruto running away with tears strolling down his cheeks.

"I SWEAR IT WASN'T MY IDEA!!!!" screamed Naruto as he ran away.

The crowd chased after him and into the dawn.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DATTEBAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Hope you all liked it… =\....i know it sucks…maybe I should work on one-shot stories…lol. Please R&R! Thank!**

**Translation for the Japanese Words:**

**-Shinobi: Ninja**

**-Sensei: Teacher**

**-Hai: Yes**

**-Obaachan: Grandma; or in Naruto's case: Granny**

**-Jounin: High class ninja**


End file.
